HEAEIB The beginnings Arc
by guiltknight
Summary: The beginning of the story that changes a boys life and the world hangs in balance between good and evil and it will be a war until one of them wins.
1. Chapter 1: The beggining of a war

Chapter 1 : The beginning of a war .

At the beginning of time , god made good and evil . He also made the devil to handle the evil . The devil made his own place to rule , which became known as hell . It was many years later that the devil started to get greedy and jealous of god . So he tried to assassinate the god . The gods angel guardians stopped him .  
God found out about what devil tried to do , so he made an army to protect the peace and good and to try to get rid of devil . Unfortunately the devil was two steps ahead of god . Not only the devil made an grand army but he also began to take over galaxy after galaxy trying to grow his territory .  
The gods messengers and spies told god what was happening , but it was too late . Millennial years of battles and wars between god and devil still is in a standstill. But now , devil has a new base on earth . This will be the most dangerous and biggest battle for the both sides .

Hi , my name is Luke Ooma . I'm fifteen years old . My family moved to Florida when i was really young . They died when i was ten i a house fire . Because of that i turned out to be a gothic . At school i only have a few friends . Most of the kids in my classes think i'm weird cause i barely talk . I mostly wear black and listen to some hard rock . I'm a easy going kid and i love to laugh . Sometimes i have a feeling that there is going to be some thing huge going on . I'm also six feet tall with blonde hair and my eye color is mostly all the blue colors there are ( they change when my mood changes ). I also play duel monsters ( which is called yugioh ) . I also am a geek . I made me some butlers and guards that guard my home when I'm gone or sleeping . I also made a underground base where i and my butlers built soldiers just in-case i get under attack or something . Anyways , my legend begins here .

It is the year 2010 . Luke is sitting in his soft couch in his beautifully decorated living room : The walls are blue and lukes pictures of his family are hung up , and there is few flowers hung up as well . His room smells like a mix of strawberries and lemon . Luke picks up his remote control and turns on his wide - flat screen that has a surround system installed into it . The phone rings in the kitchen and it startles Luke .  
Luke stands up lazily and looks at the time . It's 10 : 30 in the morning . "Sir, it's your friend Michael . " lukes butler said . "Thanks Aaron ! " Luke replies .  
"Yo Luke ! " Michael says happily . "Yo , what's up dude ?" Luke asked . "I got me some new duel monster cards ! I was hoping that you would duel me ! " Michael asked . "Yeah sure ! I'll come over right away ! " Luke said . "Great ! I'll just tell my mom that you're coming . " Michael said.  
Luke hangs up the phone . "Aaron are you busy ?" Luke asked his butler . "No sir , why ? " Aaron said . "Well , i was hoping if you can give me a lift to michaels place . " Luke asked . " Well sure sir ? What car do you want me to drive ? The limo , the normal car or the flying car ? " Aaron asked . "We'll take the normal car ! I don't want to make an entrance and make people look poor ! " Luke replied .  
Luke walks into his room : The walls are white . There is a laptop in a corner . There is a TV next to the laptop . There are posters of girls in bikinis . There is a drawer next to lukes bed which is a queen size . Luke opens an drawer that is on the wall . The drawer is full of duel monster cards . Luke makes a deck of forty cards ( which it took him a half an hour to choose which monsters , magic and traps to take ) . One hour later , Luke is ready to go .

Thirty minutes later : Luke gets dropped of at a rundown house . "Hmm , i don' t remember michaels house being rundown like this . " Luke said in his mind . He walks up to the door . He knocks on the door and the door falls off the hinges . "Hello ? " Luke asked . He enters the house . The house looks like there was a slaughter : Body parts and blood everywhere . The place is dark . There is a yell in the room to the left . "That's michaels voice !" Luke shouts by accident .  
A sickening silence slices the air . Luke slowly creeps up to the room to the left . He stops in front of the burned and bloodied door.  
He puts his ear to the door to listen . " You called somebody to help you , didn't you ! " a dark , croaky and creepy voice said . "N-no i didn't ! It was j-j-just the wind ! " Michael shuddered . "The wind huh ? " The croaked – dark – creepy voice said . Luke hears the other person in the room take out a sword .  
Luke barges in . "Leave him alone ! " Luke shouts . It was too late . The swords was deep in michaels heart . The figure that stood in front of Luke was red colored , had 2 horns sticking out of his head , his teeth were yellows , his eyes were blue , his feet had horseshoes , he was about five-ten , and he had a cloak on .  
"Who are you ?" Luke asked . The demon smiles and his bloody red tongue rolls down to the floor . " I am the devil ! " It said . With one swoosh of the devil cloak he was gone . Luke runs up to his half-dead friend . " L-l-Luke ...h-h-here ...t-t-take this "Michael shuddered . He rips a millennium chain off his neck and gives it to Luke . Luke grabs the chain and grips it tightly . A few tears drip from lukes face onto the chain . "T-t-t-take care " Michael said . His body becomes lifeless . Luke closes michaels eyes and stands up . The item begins to glow . A flash of light and Luke is in heaven .  
Luke stands up and looks around . " So your back Michael ?" a voice asked behind Luke . Luke turns around to see Jesus himself . " Um mm , I'm sorry Jesus but I'm not Michael ." Luke said sadly . Jesus stares at him blankly then he looks down . " So , he passed away ! What a brave man he was ! " he said . "He gave me this ! " Luke said . He shows Jesus the chain .  
Jesus grabs it and looks at it . "Follow me ! " he said . They walk across a white bridge that goes over the whole universe and heavens below . They stop at a huge white wooden door. Jesus opens it and he walks in . Luke follows him . Inside is rows stacked high filled with books that covered the entire walls and ceiling. In the middle was a huge white desk with someone sitting in it . He was 10 feet tall and he was 10 times bigger that a normal man . He had a white mustache that reached the floor . "God , Michael has passed away , but before he did he gave this chain tot his young man right here ! " Jesus said .  
Jesus puts the chain on the desk in front of god . Luke stares at god with his mouth open . God stares at the chain then looks at Luke . Then he laughs at Luke . "Those stares that i get when people see me ! " god said . Luke gives a light smile . "So what do we do god ? " Jesus asked . "Jesus say hello to the one of the people to bring devil down ! " god said . Jesus looks at Luke with eyes wide open . Luke waves at Jesus . "Hi ! " Luke said to Jesus . God laughs and so does Luke .  
"Here kid ! " god said as he throws the chain at Luke . Luke catches it carefully . "I believe that you made an army of robots ? " god asked . "Yes sir i did ! " Luke said . He explains to god how he built them . "Well that's wonderful ! " god says when Luke finished . "Is it possible to see Michael again god ? " Luke asked . "I'm afraid not right now kid , he still wasn't purified and he still didn't go through judgment . "God explained . "O OK ! " Luke said .  
"Now off you go back to earth Luke ! " Jesus said . With just one clap of hands Luke was back in earth . He ended up in the front of michaels house . "Take care my friend ! " Luke mumbles and smiles . Then he takes out his cell phone and dial his butler . "Aaron , I'm ready to go home now ! " Luke said .


	2. Chapter 2 : A funeral and a new destiny

Chapter 2 : Friends funeral and a destiny begins

It's been a week since my friend died . Ever since then i have been on a mission : To get rid of devil . So far nothing happened , but i sense that there is going to be a very huge battle coming .  
Today is michaels funeral . I was invited to be at the his grave . So here i am in my bedroom dressed in a dark suite with my hair dyed black , and my eye contacts are also black .  
Aaron walks in . "Sir, the car is ready to go . " he said . Luke stands up from his bed and wipes of the dust from the suite . He walks out of the house with his head hung low , staring into the ground . Aaron opens the door for him . Luke sits in the car and Aaron shuts the door behind him and walks to the drivers side .  
Luke stares out at the cars going by him . "You know sir , he was a good person and a good friend . Now he will live in your heart forever . " Aaron said . Luke sighs . "Yeah . " he said .

In hell : Devil walks in and takes off his cloak . He walks to his dark – colored desk and sits down . " Marik , you may know now that there is another person with that chain now ! " devil announces . A shadow comes out from the floor and turns into a man : his hair is spiky and is white . He is wearing a black cloak with a black shirt and brown pants . His eyes are also brown and has a mean look on his face . "Oh really ? " he asked .  
Another shadow comes out of the floor and also turns into a man : He has green hair , yellow eyes , his skin is a mix of white and tan . He is wearing a green tank-top with white pants and white shoes . "I knew you were back sir . " he said . " Ah , it's good to see you again my assistant , Noah . How long has it been ?" devil asked . " I's been two months since you were here sir . Was your trip great ? " Noah asked .  
"It"s been a great trip ! " Devil said happily . Another shadow appears from the floor and also turn into a man but this time it's and old man : He is bald , has a wrinkly face , he is fat . He is wearing a gray suite with a black tie . "Ah Krum , how's the big five these days ? " Devil asked .  
"Not bad sir ! We assassinated a few people and angels ! " krum replies back. "That's excellent news krum ! You've made my day ! " devil says it happily . " Is it true sir that you've killed that kid with the chain ? " krum asked . "Yes , that's true , but i think he gave it to that other kid that was there ! " devil sad darkly . "Hmm a kid huh ? " Marik asked . "Yeah a kid ! " devil repeated . " Here is my chance to get that chain and try to rebel devil ! " marik said in his mind .

Back on earth : Luke is at michaels grave . Michaels family is gone now . It begins to rain . Luke is still standing over his friends grave . "Why did you give this chain ? " Luke mumbles . He takes out the chain and grips it tightly . "Why did you give it to me ? Why did you have to die ? " Luke shouts . A few birds nearby fly away . He stands up and turns away from the grave and begins to walk away .  
He walks by his car . Aaron climbs out of the car to open the door for Luke . "I'm walking home Aaron . Go drive this car home and await me there for more orders . " Luke tells Aaron . He nods and climbs back in the car , starts it up and drives away .

It's been ten minutes already . It is still raining . Luke is walking home with his head hung low and his hands in his pockets . It becomes dark suddenly and it attracts likes attention . A shadow is growing in front of Luke .The shadow starts to look like a human . It turns out to be marik , one of the devils apprentices .  
"Who are you ? " Luke asked . "Call me marik , the holder of your millennium chain . " marik said .

In hell : Devil gets a shudder . "Marik , Noah , krum get in here ! " Devil orders . Noah , and krum appear , but marik doesn't . "Sonofabitch bitch ! He went after that kid ! Both of you get him back ! " devil shouts . Noah and krum both disappear.

Back on earth : Luke puts the chain around his neck . "You want it , come get it ! " he said . Marik charges at Luke first . A smoke bomb goes off in front of marik . Two other people appear holding marik down .  
"Noah , Krum , get the fuck off me ! I was going to take his chain ! " shouts marik at Noah and krum . "The devil wants to see you ! We will meet you again the holder of the millennium chain ! " Noah said . With another smoke bomb they were gone .

In hell : Noah and krum appear with marik . Devil stands up from his chair . "How dare you go against my orders ! " shouts devil . He whips marik five times . "For that , you have to wash the whole hell ! " devil finishes to shout at marik . "

Back on earth : Luke finally enters his home . He walks to his room . He opens the door , walks in , and sits on his unmade bed . He takes out the chain and stares at it . "Why do they want it so bad ? "Luke mumbles to himself .


	3. Chapter 3 : The takeover begins !

Chapter 3 : The takeover begins !

Luke is in his room . He takes his shirt off . There is tremendous amounts of scars all over his chest and back . Some scars extend from one side of his body to the other , so go from left arm to right arm , and some go from his neck to his legs .  
Luke runs a finger down one of the scars . It begins burn . Luke begins to cry and hangs his head low . "Why did you do it dad ? Why ? " Luke mumbles to himself . Aaron walks into Luke's room . Luke wipes the tears off and pulls his shirt back over the scars . " It's been over a year since you checked how many soldiers you got sir ! " Aaron announced to Luke . "Oh that's right ! Can you tell me how many do i have now ? " Luke asked . Aaron nods and walks away .  
Luke walks to the bathroom and looks in the mirror . He takes out a black comb full of hair and begins to comb his hair . Then he takes out a rubber band and makes a ponytail from his hair . Aaron comes back with a list in his hand .  
"Well , how many soldiers do we have ? " Luke asked. "Sir we got half a million soldiers ! " Aaron replies back . "That's good ! Hope that's enough for a defensive army ! " Luke said .

In hell : Devil and marik are in a middle of a conversation . "...Get yourself prepared ! I will prepare the army for you ! " devil finishes . Marik nods , then he bows , turns around and walks away closing the door behind him . Devil turns around in his chair and stares down the window : There are demons in all colors with horns and long tongues with dark hair and red bodies , getting their body and head armor , getting weapons , and entering these twice as huge as traveling planes , but looked like it was alive . Inside the plane the demons were taking some long wires and the wires seemed to give them food into their stomachs . Devil stands up .  
The demon army becomes still and looks up where the devil is . " My dear demons , you were created from my body to serve me and die . Now it's our turn to control earth and make these puny humans our slaves ! Nobody will stop us ! Their army and weapons are puny to our superior cannons and live demon-planes your entering in ! Let the takeover begin ! " devil shouts. The demons let out these sounds so horrible that it would make humans immune to it , die .  
As the devil was doing that , marik was walking in the dark hallway that was leading from the devils room , when he stops . "So, the big five don't trust me anymore , right Krum ? " marik asked . A shadow pops out of the ground and krum appears .  
"Your actions are weird these days ! I have a few questions to ask you before you leave ! " krum said . " Better ask quick ! " marik said impatiently. "Why are you acting like this ? What is wrong ? Is your blood doing this to you ? Is it revenge or is it greed ? " krum asked . Marik laughs evily . Krum begins to get mad . "Krum krum krum all of the questions you asked me is yes ! But this is not the time to begin ! I'll see you later ! " marik replies . He opens the door to the outside and closes the door on krum . Krum goes back into the shadows and disappears.  
Devil laughs in his room when krum appears in front of devils desk . "What's up ? " devil asked . "Sir , I've just learned a horrible truth about marik ! " krum replies back . "What is it ? " devil asks . "He wants his revenge for what you did and it's his blood that is doing it to him ! " krum replies back fast . "Don't worry krum , we'll keep an eye up on him . " devil replies calmly . He turns around and he looks at the 5 demon-planes flying away with a million demons .  
In earth : Luke is sitting in his living room in a comfy couch . He yawns as he flips through channels on the television . "Boring , boring , boring , rerun , rerun , boring ...hey the news ! " Luke says it excitingly . There is a huge flash of light outside of lukes house . Then huge shadows suddenly appear . "Damn another storm ! " Luke yells . Then a deafening sound reaches Luke ears from the outside . "What the fuck is that ? " he shouts over the noise as he tries to run to the nearest window .  
The earth begins to shake . Luke slams the door open and runs outside . "Oh my fucking god ! We are being attacked by aliens ! " Luke shouts . He runs back inside . " Aaron ! " Luke shouts. Aaron runs into the living room. "What is it sir ? " Aaron shouts back . "Get the soldiers ready ! The aliens came for a visit ! " Luke shouts . The deafening sound stops and Luke takes a long breath .  
He runs to the TV. And watches the news . "Aliens have arrived ! " the reporter said shakily . "Do you know why they are here ? " The newswoman asked . "I don't know ! Oh my god , they are coming out of their ships ! It looks like - " the reporter stops as he and the camera man get shot on live TV . then the camera goes off . "Ladies and gentleman that are watching this , we are being under attack by aliens ! We advise you to stay inside ! " the newswoman ordered .  
Luke turns the television off . He puts on a blue looking armor and he takes out a huge box . In it is a shotgun and AK47 and a heavy looking kodachi swords . He takes them all out and takes every bullet he found in the box . Then he opens up a drawer and takes out a weird looking black remote controller with a antenna . He runs to the back door of his house . There is a burned down house in the back yard but there is a one acre space full of grass . He presses the button of the controller and the grass opens up . Then he runs back inside . Aaron is awaiting him . "They are all ready sir ! " he reports to Luke . "That's great ! Are they getting ready to fly ? " Luke asked . "Yes sir , They are ready to deport sir ! " Aaron replies back . "Excellent ! Let the battle begin ! " Luke shouts .


	4. Chapter 4: The first battle begins!

Chapter 4 : The first battle begins !

Inside the devils demon-planes : Mariks phone rings . He picks it up . "Marik , we have a plan that can work ! " Noah said over the phone . "What's the plan ?" marik asked . "Kidnap the guy with the chain friends ! They might be his weakness ! " Noah said over the phone . Marik gets off the phone without replying .  
Outside the demon-planes , the u.s.a jet fighter shoot rockets at the demon-planes . The demon-planes get a direct hit .  
Inside the planes : Everything is shaking . Marik is now on the floor . He stands up . "Damn bastards ! " He murmurs .  
Outside the planes : The demon-planes begins to change . Two machine guns come out of each side of the demon- planes and begins to fire back at the jet fighters . The jets dodge the bullets and fire back . Two rockets blow up one machine gun and the demon-plane begins to fall down . Mariks plane is still in the air . "Fire fast !! " He orders . The jets target mariks planes now . They hit it dead on . "Oh fuck ! " marik shouts . The demon-plane turns into a huge fire ball . It smashes into the ground . Somehow , marik and the demons survive . Few people run away .  
Outside of lukes house : A huge blue colored transport plane is hoovering above the ground waiting for Luke. Luke runs from inside the house and jumps into the transport plane . The plane begins to go higher and higher . Then another transport planes begins to go higher and higher from Luke backyard , then another .  
Luke looks down from the window . "Wow we're pretty high up ! If we get shot down the we are screwed . " He said to himself . Two robots who look like they are captains enter the room : Their body is gray and they have a mouth like humans do . They have a blue cap on . They have black eyes . Luke programmed them to have feelings like humans do . He didn't name them yet .  
"Captain A and B . "Luke said . "Sir, we go some info that the enemy planes have crashed into a park just a few minutes ago . "Captain a said. "How ?"Luke asked . "It seems that the army of Florida has tried to defend them selves ! " captain b said . "Wow ! " Luke said surprisingly . "We will be by the enemies crash site soon sir ! " the pilot informed Luke through speakers .  
At the crash site : The park looks like it had been hit my a bomb . The demon-planes pieces were scattered everywhere . Some places were still burning , trees were down , dirt was all over , some buildings , cars and people were destroyed or gone and some were flattened like pancakes . The demons begin to put up some walls to defend themselves . They already built a little bunker that seemed to go under ground . One demon-plane actually survived the attack from the jets and destroyed them . The pieces of the jets began to fall to the ground . The pilots that got out in time were gliding down now but the demon-planes shot them to death . The police and swat teams have begun to come to where the demons are building up the walls . They notice the cops coming . They take out rocket launchers and shoot them at the cops . The cops and swat car explode into fire . Some people scream and run for cover .  
Luke looks through the windows again and notices and demon-plane circling in the air . "Begin to shoot at the plane ! " Luke orders . Luke three planes begin to shoot down the demon-plane . It gets shot down . "Begin the landing ! " Luke orders once more . The three planes separate and move away landing in three different spots . All of them two blocks away from the crash site . "Begin to unload the soldiers and the walking machines ! " Luke ordered once more .  
The transports planes open up . Robot soldiers with guns begin to fill out of the planes in rows . After the half million soldiers were outside and waiting for further commands , the fifty thousand walking machines ( looks like At – At from star wars but it doesn't have people controlling it ! It walks by itself . They also have two arms which have one machine gun with unknown amounts of ammo in both arms ) walk out and also wait for orders . Some soldiers come out on hoover bikes ( Look like speeder bikes from star war but the bikes hoover over the ground and can go higher in the air ! It also has a machine gun in the front which shoots by itself . It has easy handling with fast acceleration of a thousand miles per second . )

Luke takes out a hologram of the surrounding . The two captains are with him . " Our goal is to get to the center ! That must be where one of devils apprentices are ! I will take one hundred soldiers and fifty walking machines . We will try t surround them first them attack head on ! Me and my soldiers will head straight to the center ! Your objectives is to get rid of their demons and secure the place ! " orders Luke . The both captains nod and walk away .  
Luke one hundred soldiers and fifty walking machines are ready for Luke at the entrance of a transport plane . "Soldiers you will go straight until we reach the bunker ! I will take the hoover bike and try to get as far as i can ! " Luke orders . He walks back in . He starts up a hoover bike . He sits on it and drives outside , past his soldiers . He puts on a microphone . "Captain a and b , begin you objectives ! " He orders . The battle begins .


	5. Chapter 5 : The race to the bunker

Chapter 5 : Race to the bunker

The first battle has just begun . Soldiers from both sides are dying fast . Bullets flying everywhere . Bombs going off in few places killing soldiers here and there . Cause of that , smoke begins to cover the battle . "Switch to laser weapons ! " captain b orders . Luke soldiers put the normal guns away and take out laser weapons which shoot out deadly lasers .  
Now bullets and laser are flying all over . Luke is still on the hoover bike . He's speeding past bullets and lasers . He begins to speed faster . One bullet hits the bike and sets Luke off course sending him at a tree . He manages to jump off the bike . A second later the bike explodes into fire , sending pieces into the air .  
Bullets and laser still flying all over the place , Luke decides to hide behinds a tree so he won't get hit . "Captains , I've been shot down . Reinforcements will be needed here ! " Luke orders . "Roger that ! " Captain a said .  
The place where captain A is : "Lets move in ! The general needs back up ! " Captain orders to the soldiers and killer machines . They all charge and move in .  
In the bunker : Marik checks to see how the battle is going . The number keeps on getting lower without stopping . "Damn ! I need more demons here ! Better call devil ! " Marik said .  
The place where Luke crashed : It begins to get quiet . Luke looks around if there is any enemy nearby . "Should i move , or should i wait here for back up and get stuck here ? " He asked himself . He stands up and grabs his laser gun . He runs across the dirty path to the bunker and jumps into the tall grass . He pokes his head up to see if there is anyone near the bunker .  
There were one hundred and fifty demons guarding the entrance to the bunker . Luke puts his head back down and crawls through the tall grass to get closer to the bunker without getting noticed . He notices a tree in front of him and hides near it . "Should i attack ? " He asks himself again .

In the bunker : Marik is on a cell phone talking to devil . "What ? " shouts the angry devil through the cell . Marik takes off his ear from the phone . He waits until he stops yelling . "I was wondering if you could bring me some backup cause i really need it ! " Marik asked nicely . "Alright then , we'll bring you some more soldiers ! If you fail then you will be severely punished ! Got it ! " devil says it angrily . "Yeah yeah i got you sir ! " Marik replies hesitantly . Outside of the bunker : Luke is getting prepared to strike by himself , taking out his bombs smokescreens and the weapons he took from home .

In hell : Devil is standing in his office looking down . "Noah get in here ! " He shouts . A shadow appears from the floor and Noah pops up . "Yes sir ? " he asks . "Prepare another army to backup marik and make sure he doesn't fail me ! " devil orders . "Yes sir ! " Noah said and begins to walk away . "On second thought , why don't you help him out and make sure u get rid of that army the little bastard has ! " devil said . " Right away sir ! " Noah says and disappears into the shadows . "Damn i can't trust him with a simple task like this ! Maybe I'm getting too old for this !" devil mumbles to himself then he sighs and sits back down .  
Out side of hell : Noah goes aboard at demon- plane that was ready for him . The demon – soldiers begin to board the other two demon-planes . They leave one hour later .

Meanwhile : Luke crawls to the edge of the tall grass takes a bomb and throws it to the nearest demons . The bomb falls on the floor and explodes . Twenty demons explode into pieces . The other demons begin to shoot everywhere . Luke throws another bomb that falls into the bunker .  
Inside the bunker marik hears something falling . When he entered the hallway that leads up to the surface he sees a bomb . He begins to run up . The bomb explodes and it fills the hallway up with smoke .  
Outside , Luke notices marik running out . He takes a laser gun and begins to shoot at him . The demons notice that the laser is coming from the tall grass . They begin to shoot into the tall grass . Luke scatters to hide behind a tree . He finds one and hides behind it .  
"Scatter out and find the person who was shooting ! " marik orders . Luke hears that and begins to pray . When he's done he says ,"Man i was stupid ! "  
five demons find Luke and drag him to marik . " Well well well , what do we have here ? " Marik asks . He looks at the millennium chain that is around Luke neck . "I'll take that . " He said and rips the chain off lukes neck . Then from out of nowhere , smoke fills the air and lasers begins to fly everywhere , sending birds flying away .  
The demons don't have enough time to react and shoot back . Half of them died . Marik stands up and runs into the bunker . Luke stands up . Captain b has arrived to the rescue . "About time ! " Luke shouts over the noise .  
The soldiers and killer machine kill the remaining demons . "Are you alrigh sir ? " captain b asks . " I'm fine now ! " Luke replies . Just then captain a arrives with his soldiers and killer machines. "Sir , we killed the rest of the demons ! " He says . " Good ! Now here's more objectives , call the underground base and tell them to get you some more reinforcements cause i sense more demons coming ! Anyways while I'm down there killing , i want you guys to defend this bunker so no demons or devil apprentices won't come down here ! Got that ? " Luke asks the captains . "Yes sir ! " They both reply . As captain a tells the soldiers and the killer robots what to do and where to hide to surprise the enemy , Luke speaks to captain b . "Make sure to survive ! " captain b said . " Don't worry , make sure you won't die ! " Luke said . Luke turns away from the captains and runs down the smoky hallway . Captain b turns to the robots and killer machines . "What are you waiting for , go hiding ! " He orders . The soldiers and machines go scattering everywhere , while Luke goes face to face with one of devils apprentices.


	6. Chapter 6 : The war in the grass the bat

Chapter 6 : The war in the grass , the battle underground .

Luke stops at the end of the hallway that lead him underground . Before him is a dim lit hallway . He cautiously enters the hallway turning around in circles looking at the walls and the ceiling .  
When he finally reaches at the end of the hallway , a set of gray-cold stairway is in front of him leading more down .

Meanwhile : The demon-planes appear in the sky . The blue transport planes that dropped off Luke were still in the air .  
Captain A gets a call and picks it up . "Hello , this is captain a speaking ! ...You sure it's the enemy ? Okay hold them off as much as possible ! I'll call for more reinforcements ! "Captain a said and gets off the phone .  
In the air : The blue transport plane begins to take out laser machine guns . The demon-plane begins to drop of demons in the air , and also begins to take out machine guns . The blue transport planes are handicapped three to five . So they begun before the demon-planes had a chance to strike first .  
Captain a gets on the phone again . Inside lukes , Aaron picks up the phone . "Hello , this is lukes butler how may i help you ?" Aaron asks . "Aaron hurry get to the underground base and send five more transports and we need them now ! Oh , and make sure they are protected with some fighter planes . " captain a orders over the phone . "Roger that sir ! " Aaron replies and gets off the phone . He rushes to Luke closet , pones it , presses a button on the wall and down he goes .  
In the air : The blue transports and demon-plane are engaged in heavy battle in the air with bullets and laser going everywhere . One blue transport plane shoots down a demon-plane . Suddenly the other three demon-planes send out demons that look like jet fighters but alive . The demon-fighters begin to shoot down the blue transports . Both the captains can hear their maidais over the radios . Then the buzz and the radios goes off . They hear the blasts of the blue transport being slammed to the ground and going into fire with robots and machines still on board burning .

"Robots and machines get ready to - " captain a gets interrupted when the first bullet hits a robot and the robot dies . "Attack ! " captain b shouts . All the robots and killer machines begin to fire at the demon-soldiers . The demon-soldiers keep on coming and coming and nothing is stopping them . Some reach the nearest robots and killer machines and kill them .  
Some robots run into the hallway that leads down , t get some protection from the bullets . Both captains shoot laser . Captain b gets shot in the head and dies . Captain a gets shot in the ribs and falls . He faints cause of the pain he feels . The battle becomes a robot massacre with smoke going up again , and bullets roaming everywhere. Less and less laser are being shot .

In the bunker : Luke finally reaches the last step and enters a dark room lit with only four lamps sticking in the wall . A creepy laughter surrounds the room . "Marik show yourself ! " Luke shouts . Marik comes out from the shadows , the millennium chain still in his hand . "Give me my chain back ! " Luke orders . Marik observes the chain and says " I don't see your name on it so it isn't yours . " Luke charges at marik , punching him in the face making marik fly a few feet . He lands near a metal pipe , grabs it and stands up .  
Luke charges at marik again , not noticing that marik has a weapon . Luke tries to punch him again but marik evade and hits Luke with the pipe . Luke falls to the ground and tries to shake the pain off . He stands up again but marik launches another attack with the metal pipe . With no time to block , Luke tries to dodge it , but the pipe was too long .Marik hits Luke right on the side of lukes face . Again Luke falls to the floor and beginning to bleed from his mouth . Marik laughs again . Luke wipes the blood of his lips and stands back up again .  
"So , you want some more don't you , you stupid bastard ! " Marik said angrily . He slams the pipe at Luke twice and Luke falls to the ground once more . Marik , still hitting Luke with that pipe to Luke head , laughs evilly . Luke begins to fade away . "My ...chain "He says before he goes conscious . Marik stops , rolls Luke over on his back and gets in his face . "So , you thought that you can beat me huh punk ! Well guess what punk , i still got the chain ! " Marik said and laughs happily . Suddenly he stops laughing and begins to feel pain in one of his arms . He looks down to see what is burning . He screams out of pain and lets the chain go . The chain falls to the ground next to Luke . Marik grabbing his burned hand stares at the chain .


	7. Chapter 7 : The hero's awakening

Chapter 7 : Hero's awakening

In heaven : God is talking to a person in a white cloak . The person has a hood so so his face can't be seen . "It is time that i need you again my friend ! A boy named Luke has your chain ! So , you might have to share his body for a while ! The boy is very strong and talented . I'm pretty sure you will feel when your inside him . Well good luck ! " god said . The person in the white cloak flicks his fingers and disappears .

In the bunker : The chain is still flashing brightly . It begins to hoover in the air and moves towards likes conscious body . Then the chain slowly begins to go into Luke body . The bright light fades and everything becomes still and silent .  
Marik blinks his eyes few times then shakes his head . Then he takes out his cell phone and calls devil . "What is it ! " devil shouts through the phone . "Sir , the millennium chain wen inside the kids body ! " marik said . "What ! " devil shouts furiously .  
Inside likes consciousness : Luke is on the floor . "Wake up ! Wake up kid ! " a voice said . Luke opens his eyes and slowly stands up . His mind looks like a dark hallway with light on one side and there is a person standing before the light and it shadows his face . "Who are you ? " Luke asks . A flash of light blinds Luke and falls deeply asleep or so he thinks . " Don't worry kid ! I'll take care of this fight for you ! " the person said .

Back in the bunker : Marik is still talking to devil on his cell phone . "So what should i do sir ? " marik asks . "Try to kill him ! Noah should be there by now ! " devil orders marik . "Roger sir ! " marik replies back and gets off the phone . He turns towards lukes limb body and begins to walk to it . Suddenly another blinding flash of light appears and marik covers his eyes .  
The blind light stops and marik opens his eyes again . "Oh fuck ! " he said . In front of him is a tall teenager that looks like he's around seventeen . He has spiky hair which changes color every minute . He has a very pale skin . His eyes are black . He also has black nail polish on his nails . "Let the fun begin ! " He says darkly to marik .

Outside of the bunker : The smoke is clearing . Most of lukes robots and killer machines that were guarding the entrance were down . Few of them still fighting the demon-soldiers . Noah runs by the remaining robots and killing machines and runs down the bunker . "Hope it's not too late ! " he said to himself .  
In hell : Devil is reading some documents . His phone begins to ring and he picks it up . "Hello ? " he asks . "He h he h he h ! Devil , I'm coming for you ! Your apprentice wasn't as tough as i thought he would be ! I guess I'll be seeing you soon and i hope your much more fun that this little punk ! " A dark voice said and hangs up on devil . Devil sitting there with the cell phone still next to his ear looking shocked and scared . He quickly stands up and runs to his door .  
Devil opens the door and begins to run down the stairs skipping five steps at a time . He stops at a door and opens it . In there there were demons in officer uniforms . "Call an emergence retreat ! " shouts devil . The demon-officers begin to rush to the phones . Devil begins to run back up the stairs .  
When he got to his office he takes out his cell phone and calls Noah . "Hello ! " Noah answers . "Get the hell out of there ! Pick up marik first !! " Devil orders . "Yes sir ! " Noah replies and gets off the phone .  
In the air : Luke's reinforcements and fighter planes finally appear on the scene . They see the demon-planes lowering down to the floor . The robot officers tell the fighter planes to begin to attack at the enemy . The fighter planes begin their charge .

Inside the bunker : Noah finally reaches the dark room . He tries to catch his breath and notices mariks body on the ground . Then he turns around to see the tall boy staring at Noah . "So , we have more company ! "the boy says . "No ! Please spare me , i just came for marik ! " Noah begs . The boy walks to the mariks body , picks it up and throws him at Noah . Noah catches marik . "He has most of his bones broken ! Tell him , once he awakens , to drink more milk and to get more stronger ! He barely gave me some sweat ! " the boy said . Noah turns around and runs up the stairs .  
"Looks like this battle is over !"the boy says to himself . With another flash lukes original body comes back but lifeless .

Few minutes later , Noah finally reaches the entrance of the bunker . What he saw next was the last thing he would remember .


	8. Chapter 8 : The battles end

Chapter 8 : The end of the first battle !

Noah , with marik on his back , has his mouth open as he stares at the horror in front of him . The demon-soldiers running to the landed demon-planes . Then something bad happens , lukes blue transport planes land in front of the demon planes and begin to kill the demons running to them . Noah takes out a smoke bomb from his pocket . "This isn't over ! " He said and explodes the smoke bomb . When the smoke vanished he was gone with marik .  
While the demons are getting killed medics come out with hoover-stretchers and begin to load up the broken robots and heading back inside .Closer and closer the medics were to the bunker . Few demon-soldiers boarded the demon-planes and tried to flee , but lukes blue-fighters were on their trail and shooting them down again .  
The medics pick up both captains and head back to the ship . Two medics go inside the bunker with the hoover-stretcher.  
Inside the bunker : Luke is still lifeless .  
Inside lukes mind : "Luke , Luke wake up ! " a voice said . Luke opens his eyes and blinks . In front of him is the guy that changed the tables . "Who are you ? " Luke asked . "I am hero , the legendary hero and warrior ! " hero said . "How did you get into my body ? " Luke asks again . Hero points at the millennium chain . Luke stares at it . "If you need me I'll be in there . "Hero said . The chain gives another flash and hero was gone .  
Inside the bunker : The medics finally reach lukes lifeless body and slowly put him on the hoover-stretcher .  
By the time the medics go outside the bunker with Luke in the stretcher , people began to swarm the place and cheering the robots .  
When the last remaining robots got into the blue transports , the cops and and the news were on the scene . The transport planes were in the air before the news people asked them questions .

In hell : Noah drops marik in front of devils desk . "He's badly wounded ! " he said . "Take him to the clinic on the second floor ! " devil orders . Noah picks up marik again and disappears into the shadows . "Man , we are screwed ! With him back alive , what should i do ?" Devil asked himself.

At lukes house : The transport planes arrive and wait for Aaron to open up the base . While they waited , the medics whom had Luke in their stretcher , took him to his room and carefully put him in his bed .  
Aaron walks in . "He needs to be in bed , he is very tired so he might not wake up for days . Also he has a few broken ribs , and broken arm and a dislocated knee and a head split open . We did fix them , but he cant move for at least a month . " one medic said .  
Aaron leaves the room closing the doors behind him . "Thank god your okay sir , but this war has just started so next time please be more careful ! " he said


	9. Chapter 9 : The new student

Chapter 9 : The new student

It's been a week since that first battle happened between Luke and devil . Luke , still healing from his injuries , is in middle of studying in school when suddenly hero speaks to Luke . " I sense something coming here ! " he says . "Good or bad ? " Luke asks . "Seems to be both ! " hero replied . "Then don't worry about it ! " Luke said calmly .  
The teacher walks into the classroom . "Students , please stop studying . I got a announcement to make ! " the teacher said . The whole classroom becomes quiet . Luke stares at the teacher listening to everything he says . "We have a new student joining us today ! Please welcome Samantha ! " The teacher announces . The door opens and a girl walks in ; she is white with blonde hair and green eyes . She is skinny and around five feet tall , wearing a lip stick with eye liner . She is wearing a sky blue colored dress . Her teeth are whiter that a white t-shirt .  
She smiles at the students . "That's the thing i sensed ! " Hero said . Luke stares at her sharply , then he puts his arms behind him and leans back against his chair . "Now , where should we sit you ? Ah , how bout next to Luke ? " The teacher asked . Luke falls off the chair . Everybody , even the new girl , laughs . Luke stands up again and lifts up the chair and sits back down . The new girl sits next to Luke . As she passes by him he smells strawberries coming from her .  
"Don't worry about it hero , she's just an ordinary and innocent girl ! " Luke said . Hero glances at the new girl with his arms crossed . The new girl looks at Luke and gives him a friendly smile . "Hi , my name is Samantha . What's your name ? " She asks . "My name is Luke , Luke ooma . "Luke replied . "Nice to meet you ! " Samantha said .

The rest of the period flew by fast . At the end of the day Luke races home . The new girl stares at him . "H eh I've got you now ! " she said . She disappears into a nearby ally .  
In hell : Devil stares out of the window . "How was your first day at school ?" he asks and turns around to see Samantha standing there . "Everything went well ! " she replied . "What about that boy with the millennium chain ? " devil asked . "I got one class with him ! " she replies again . "Excellent ! " devil said .  
Samantha turns around and hangs her head low . " Mother , father , grandparents , cousins , ants and uncles i will set you free again ! " she thought to her self . Samantha leaves devils office .  
Later that night at lukes house : Luke is finishing up his homework when he rubs his chest . Aaron walks in . "Sir, it's getting late . You should get some sleep ! " he said . Luke nods and puts his homework papers and books into his backpack . He turns off the lights and goes to sleep .

_In lukes dream he is getting whipped by a person in the shadows . "Stop it dad stop it ! " Luke shouts but the person doesn't stop . Luke begins to cry . _**  
Luke wakes up sweating . He rubs his chest . He takes off his white shirt . All over his body there are scars as long as his body and some are small .The scars begin to bleed . Hero appears by him . " Luke are you okay ? " he asks . Luke doesn't answer back . "Luke answer me ! " hero shouts . He tries to shake Luke but his hands go right through Luke . "Why did you do it dad ? " Luke asks . Hero stares at him awkwardly . "What are you talking about ? " hero asks .  
Suddenly a window breaks in likes living room . Luke shakes his head and stands up . He slowly opens the door to see who is intruding his house . He sees two thieves looking around his living room . Luke opens the door wide and shouts . "Who are you and what do you want !! " The two thieves turn around to see who is talking . One of the thief's is a girl . The two thiefs stare at each other and jump out of the window . Luke watches them running away . "What was that all about ?" hero asked . "I don't know ! Let's get some sleep . I'll figure this out tomorrow . "Luke replied . He walks back to his bed and fell asleep.**


	10. Chapter 10 : The painful memory

Chapter 10 : The painful memory

Luke is back in his bed . He is fast asleep . _  
In Luke's dream : Luke is five years old again and his house looks a bit different ; The living room was more lively and bit more colorful . There is more colorful flowers surrounding the living room floor . Luke looks more fatter than he is now .He is sitting on the couch watching the television when all of a sudden his father comes in the house . He has long dirty blonde hair . He is about six feet tall . He is wearing a white t-shirt with red stains all over it and black pants . He is drunk and has a crazy look in his eyes . Luke stares at his father as he walks in . He looks at Luke and laughs crazily . "Son , why don't you go play with your friends ! " he orders . Luke nods and walks past him smelling death and beer on him .  
One hour passes by . Luke is outside his house playing with his friends on the street . Then a blood curling scream interrupts the silence in the street followed by a crazy laugh . Luke and his friends look around to see where it's coming from . Luke turns to his house and runs there . Luke runs into the back yard and runs to the house that was in front of him . He tries to open the door but he can't .The door opens up slowly from out of no where . Luke slowly walks in . Luke begins to hear voices . "Die you sonofabitch bitch ! " his dad screams . Then another blood curling scream happens . Luke walks closer to the place where it happened . He opens the door a little bit and watches the shadows move on the wall .  
The shadow stands up . Then another jumps on the shadow in front . "You're not going to kill my daughter ! " Luke's grandpa said . Luke's dad tries to grab a knife on the left of him . His grandpa begins to choke him . The dad grabs the knife and stabs lukes grandpa in the head . Grandpa falls onto the floor lifeless and frozen like a statue with his eyes still open . Luke begins to cry . His mom jumps on his dad trying to take the knife from him . He knocks her off of him turns around and stabs her in the heart . Luke's eyes are wide open and frozen still . The door opens wide and his father stares at Luke . "Didn't i tell you to play with your friends ? " he shouts . Luke tries to run away from his dad but hi grabs Luke shirt collar and drags him out of the house .  
He throws Luke out the door then takes out a gas tank full of gas . He begins to throw the gas on the house . Then took out a lighter and throws it on the house . The house explodes into a ball of fire . Then his dad grabs his collar again and drags Luke into the other house . He grabs an empty bottle and shatters it over lukes head and Luke goes unconscious .  
"Son , wake up ! Wake up son ! " his dad said . Luke slowly opens his eyes . He is surrounded by darkness and his arms and legs are tied up leaving his chest wide open . His dad walks from the shadows with a whip . He takes off Luke shirt and begins to whip him . Luke screams in pain as blood begins to flow down his body . "Didn't i tell you to play with your friends ? " his dad shouts as he continues to whip Luke faster and harder . Luke begins to cry as he screams in pain .  
Ten more minutes of whipping go by . Then his dad stops whipping , unties Luke and steps away from him . Luke , on his fours , is bleeding all over his body and crying in pain . "Why did you do it ? Why did you kill them ? " Luke asked . His father looks at the blood then looks at the bloody whip and begins to walk backwards slowly . He takes out the gas tank again and throws it over himself again . Then he takes out the lighter again . "I'm sorry ! " he said and throws himself on fire .  
_**Then a loud crash awakens Luke . Aaron slowly walks in . Luke sits up and looks at the time . " Aaron is 4:30 in the morning ! What the hell is going on ? " he asked . "Well sir , i fixed the window like you said but it looks like the two thieves are back . " Aaron replies . "The two thiefs again ! " hero said out of no where . Luke stands up and slowly walks to the door . "Luke , i don't think it's a good idea to try and catch them . What if they have any weapons . "hero asked worryingly . "Don't worry ! " Luke mumbles . He slowly opens the door .  
"Where the hell is he keeping the chain ! " one thief asked . "I don't know but keep searching ! Our master needs them . " The second thief said . Luke creeps up to the closest thief . He grabs ****the mask and rips it off . It was Samantha . She turns to see Luke staring at her surprised . The masked thief grabs her hand and drags her out of the house . Luke , still looking surprised , looks at the mask still in his hand .  
"Luke ... ! " hero says but stopped . Aaron walks next to Luke . "The truth hurts ! " he said . Luke hangs his head low . "I'm going to bed ! " he said .  
When he fell asleep he continues with the dream where he left off .  
**_  
He is still on his fours looking at the burning ashes of his dad . Two weeks later of loneliness , Luke begins to build his butler Aaron . A month later he has finally finished Aaron . From that day when Luke finished building Aaron he had begun to build some soldiers . He forgot about his dead family and the scars although the hurt him some times ._


	11. Chapter 11 : Two options

Chapter 11 : Two options : Be a slave or die

In hell : Samantha is on her knees in front of devil . "You have failed to get the millennium chain ! I should punish you for it ! " Devil said . The door opens and Noah walks in with the masked person in his arms . "Sir , i caught him trying to free his family ! What should i do with him ? " he asked . Devil looks at Samantha then the boy in the mask . " Well , they are brother and sister , so which means he was trying to free their parents while she was here ! For their punishments , kill two of their family members . " devil orders . "NO ! Don't kill them please ! " Samantha begs . Noah disappears while he left Samantha brother on the floor . Devil takes out a shoot gun turns around to face Samantha and shoots .

At lukes house : Luke finally awakens . Hero pops out of nowhere . "I just felt something evil ! " he said . Luke stands up and stretches . Then he looks at the time . " Fuck ! I'm late for school again ! " he shouts . "Hey , are you , listening to me ! " hero shouts . "Yeah i hear you ! What you want me to do with it ! You felt evil , big deal ! Now if you excuse me I'm late for school ! " Luke said . He quickly dresses for school and runs to the door . He opens the door and sees Samantha on the floor .

"Forget school now ! " Luke said . Samantha stands up . "Please Luke ! You got to help me ! Devil has captured me and is killing off my family ! Please i beg you to come here and rescue me ! " She said and disappears in front of Luke . Luke shuts the door in his face and hangs his head low . "Now what are you going to do ? " hero asks . "It sounds like a trap ! " Aaron said . Luke jumps and turns around to see Aaron standing behind him with a wet plates in his hands . "What should i do ? " Luke asked . Aaron puts the plates on the table . "Well you do like her sir , and right now your body temperature has risen up cause i said that ! " Aaron said . Luke begins to blush .

In hell : Samantha is in a cage hanging in the air by a rope . She looks up and begins to cry . " Luke , please hurry ! " she mumbles .  
_Few weeks ago : Samantha is watching the first battle between lukes army and devils army . Next to her is her brother who is around her age and has the same hair and eyes as her . They are both scared . Two of the demon-soldiers run at them and grab them then disappear .  
When they both woken up they were in the devils office . The two demon-soldiers were already gone . The devil stands up from his chair and walks up to them . Samantha and her brother are both shaking in fear . "Stand up ! " devil said . They both stand up still shaking . " So , you must be called Samantha and charlie ! We have captured your family ! So here are your options : Live and be my slaves or die with your family ! " He said . __**  
Back to the present : Samantha has her head on her knees now still crying . **_**Then she closes her eyes as she hears the demons eating two of her family members .**

**Inside lukes underground base : Luke unrolls maps of hell . " As you can see , we will need a lot of soldiers for this ! Hell is very huge . There is water surrounding it for some reason . There is also and entrance to hell where they have came from . Our spies indicate that devil has soldiers coming here . They also say that he took the central city that was close to hell ! Our mission is this : Try to get the central city , defeat this soldiers and rescue Samantha and her family ! " Luke orders . Captain b nods and leaves the room .  
"What should i do ? " hero asked . "Go to heaven and ask god if he can make you a body so you can help me ! " Luke said . Hero disappears when Aaron just entered the room . "Sir we only have fifty thousand soldiers and killer machines ! " he said . "What about our new creations ? " Luke asked . "Well , we only made twenty thousand of them sir ! " Aaron replied . "Good we'll take them with us ! " Luke said . Aaron nods and leaves the room . Luke looks up at the ceiling . "Samantha , hang in there ! " He mumbles . **


	12. Chapter 12 : Road of death

Chapter 12 : The road of death

In hell : The room becomes dark . Samantha is still in the cage . She has her head laying on her knees . She notices two demons on the ground below her talking to each other . She lays down so she can hear them speak .  
"...I've been sent here from marik to tell you that the enemy is coming ! He also said for you to send this message to others so they can get prepared . " Said one of the demons . The other nods and walks away . Samantha sits back up . "Can it be Luke ? " she thought to herself .

In the air : Luke blue airplanes are in the air flying to the central city . Luke stares down from the window . He sees a road down below them . He taps the pilots shoulder and the he lowers the plane .  
Few minutes later the plane lands and Luke hops off . Captain b runs up to him . " Sir , whats wrong ? " he asks . "His army is coming ! I will stay here and try to kill them off ! I want you to get me a few robot soldiers , killing machines and our new creations ! " Luke replies . Captain b runs back to the other planes .  
In thirty minutes likes mini army was ready including their new creations ( They look like Jedi but they don't have light sabers . They have swords made out of laser that cuts through anything . ) Luke stands on one of the killer machines leg . "Captain while i take care of these guys , you fly ahead and fight ! I'll meet you there later ! " Luke ordered . Captain nods and runs into the planes that was nearby .  
Luke watches the planes fly away . Luke waves his fingers and they begin to move . Luke holding on the machines leg , begins to hear something coming right at them . He doesn't know from where it's coming from . Then in the air a dozen demon-planes begin to shoot at the army . "Killer machines , take them down ! " Luke orders . Two dozen rockets fire at the demon-planes . The rockets hit a few of them and crash into pieces . Some of them smash into lukes soldiers and collapse . Then from far away in front of them an army of demon-soldiers charge at them .  
"Charge at them and cover me ! " Luke orders as he takes out his weapons . One second later , the trees that followed the road were being exploded into pieces as the two armies fight . Luke runs on top of one of the killer machines and jumps into action . As the deafening battle continues with blood and metal flying everywhere , Luke begins to chop the demons into pieces and doesn't care how much blood is prayed all over him .  
Luke passes by a machine that just exploded into pieces . Then another demon-plane crashes onto the floor exploding into fire . One chunk of metal from the plane grazes Luke cheek . Luke jumps on one of the demons and shoots it's head of with a shotgun . Luke notices that there is six more demon-planes in the air shooting . He also notices that there is one laser knight running next to him . With the deafening battle , Luke can't tell the knight what to do . So , he points up to the sky and the knight nods . They both stop running . Luke grabs the knights arm and the knight launches Luke into the sky . Luckily , Luke reaches one of the demon-planes .  
He notices something that looks like a heart . He runs up to it , takes out a iron sword and cuts the heart in half . The demon-plane begins to shout in a blood curling scream and begins to loose altitude . Luke jumps off in time . "Shoot ! I forgot , i can't fly ! " he thought in his mind . He crashes into a nearby tree . When he got out of the tree he had a lot of cuts all over his hands face and legs . The next second the tree came tumbling down . Luke dodged it , then he grabs his weapons and runs into battle . Most of the enemy was dead , and most of lukes army was destroyed or broken down .  
In hell : Red light suddenly awakens Samantha . She rubs her eyes . Below her , hundreds and hundreds of demons are running outside . "Get ready to fight ! " one of them shouts . Samantha stands up fast and the cage begins to move sideways . When the army left she shouts " He's here ! He got my message ! " .  
In the road : Luke jumps on one of the killer machines and shoots at the nearby demons . They fall one by one like dominoes . "Charge in and kill them off ! " Luke orders . The laser knights begin to jump on the demons and chopping them to pieces . The demons blood splashing all over them they keep on charging .  
When the slaughtering was over , Luke takes out his cell phone and contacts captain b . " Captain we're heading towards you now ! " he said .

"Make it quick sir , cause we will need you ! " captain b said as he stares at the devils army that spreads as far as the eye can see .


	13. Chapter 13 : Mission

Chapter 13 : Mission

The huge armies stare at each other . The captain takes a few steps forward , then he takes out a microphone and puts it around his ear . "Artillery begin to shoot ! " he commanded . A shower of blue laser looking balls came soaring in the air . Then they slammed into the ground with such force that it was a small earthquake . A lot of demons died cause of it while the others were struck by the shock of the aftermath and left them paralyzed for a minute or two . "Soldiers , machines and laser knights charge !!!! " captain orders .

Inside hell : Noah , krum and marik are in the devils office . "It's time that we strike also while we evacuate ! I found us a new place where we can built a building or something else that will give us lots of shelter ! " devil said . They all nod and disappear into the shadows . The devil stands up , walks to the closet door and opens it : Inside is a dark colored glider , and weapons that look like swords and guns . He grabs the weapons , drags out the glider and jumps on it . Then he glides towards the window and smashes it open and flies out .

On the battle field : Luke soldiers are easily killing the paralyzed demons . Then Luke arrives with his left over soldiers . The captain runs up to him . "Sir , you're a mess ! " he said . "Hows the fight going ? " Luke asked . "So far its going good ! The paralysis should be wearing off them soon . "Captain replied . "I'll charge into hell with my soldiers to save her ! " Luke said . The captain nods and Luke begins to run across the battlefield .

In the chamber where the devils hostages are : Noah , marik , krum and the devil are there . Noah and marik are putting some devices on the walls while krum is lowering Samantha down so devil can talk to her . The cage finally reached the floor . "Looks like your little friend is here to rescue you ! I will make sure he will die in front of your very eyes for your punishment ! Then i will destroy his puny army and take over earth and the universe ! " The devil said . Krum runs outside to see how the battle is going while marik and Noah are in an argument near the chambers exit .  
Devil opens up samanthas cage and walks in and closes the cage behind him . "But before i do that , i wanna give you something to remember me by ! " he said .

In the battlefield : Luke is halfway across the field when the paralysis wears off on the demons . They begin to get in lukes way . Lucky for Luke , his soldiers shot them dead . "Captain , they aren't paralyzed any more ! They are starting to get in my way ! " Luke shouts to his microphone . "Don't worry sir , I'm on it . " captain replied . Then something covers up the sun and Luke looks up to see a nother shower of blue laser looking balls in the air . Luke runs fast into a clearing where there is nobody . Then , another small earthquake happens and the demons are again stunned . "Thanks cap ! " Luke said . Then , horrible screeching deafens the battlefield and the demon-planes begin to shoot at Luke . The soldiers that followed Luke fall down to the ground .  
Luke begins to run again trying not to get shot or wounded . " Cap i need help again ! " Luke said . Then there was a loud bam like sound and the demon-planes were on fire and falling down . The demon-planes crash into the ground killing some demons . Luke passes the wrecks and jumps into the entrance to hell .  
He is in the hallway running down when he passes by Noah , krum and marik . As they pass each other Noah , krum and marik look at Luke . Marik tries to fight Luke but Noah puts his hand on mariks shoulder and shakes his head . Luke hears marik say " I hope he kills him before i do ! " .  
Luke reaches the end of the hallway and entered the chamber that devil keeps his hostages . He notices Samantha in a corner crying and sees somebody standing over her zipping up his pants . "Hey get off of her ! " Luke shouts . The devil turns around and says " So , you finally made it ! "He opens the cage door and walks out . "You ready to get your ass kicked ? " Luke asked .


	14. Chapter 14 : Deadly fight

Chapter 14 : The deadly fight

"You ready to get your ass kicked ? " Luke asked . The devil laughs . "You kicking my ass ? Oh my god that's hilarious ! Let me guess , you were trying to be funny ! " the devil said . Luke gets mad and says "Oh we'll see who will laugh last ! " and he charges at the devil . The devil blocks lukes punch . Luke tries to punch the devil with his other hand but devil blocks that one too .  
Then the devil kicks lukes ribs hard and lets go of lukes fists . Luke clutches his ribs and tries to breathe . The devil knee kicks lukes face and Luke is sent flying a few feet into the air . Then the devil jumps and kicks lukes ribs again . Luke smashes into the wall and falls down . The devil lands back on his feet .

Outside on the battlefield : Noah marik an krum are in the battle helping out the demons kill the robots , killer machines and laser knights . More of lukes artillery fires . A tree explodes nearby the captain . Then another dozen of demon-planes take over the air and begin to target the artillery .

In the chamber where the prisoners are : Luke slowly stands up holding his ribs . He takes off his shirt . Devil begins to charge at Luke . Luke dodges the the fists and ducks . He tries to trip the devil but the devil jumps on time .  
While they are fighting , Samantha gets out of the cage and runs to the exit and watches them fight . "Should i help Luke out ? " She thought to herself . She hears something ticking and turns around . She sees a bomb ticking away . "Holy crap ! It's going to explode in half an hour ! " She murmurs to herself .  
Luke and devil are still going at it . Devil tries to right hook Luke but Luke grabs the right arm and trips the devil . Devil slams on his back and Luke gets on top of him punching the devil . Luke breaks the devils nose and the devil pushes Luke off of him . They both stand up and charge at each other again .

On the battlefield : The demon -planes have just destroyed the artillery . Then the captain notices something : They are starting to be overwhelmed . " Machines , hold together and keep on fighting ! " The captain commands .  
Marik overhears it and says "Like that's going to work !" . Krum laughs while Noah blows up one laser knight. "By the way , what's holding up our master ? I would've finished that kid in a second ! " marik asked . "Marik , be patient we still got twenty-five minutes left ! " Noah said . Krum explodes another robot . "But still , he's taking too long ! " marik continued . "Marik , you know how the devil is . He wants to play with his prey first before he finishes them off ! " Noah said as he destroys another robot . "I guess you're right ! Right now let's finish off these rust buckets ! " mariks said as he kicks one of the demolished robots head .

In the chamber : Luke and the devil are still going at it . Luke backs off to take a little break . "What's wrong Luke ? Getting tired already ? I thought you was more fun that this ! " The devil said sadly . "You want fun ?! Well I'll give you something fun ! " Luke yells . He kicks the devil right on the chin and devil is sent flying and falls hard on his back .  
"Luke finish him off now ! We don't got enough time ! " Samantha shouts . "What are you talking about ? " Luke shouts back . "There are bombs here that are triggered to go off in twenty minutes ! " Samantha shouts back .  
The devil kicks Luke in the ribs again and Luke yells in pain . Then the devil throws Luke across the chamber . Luke gets up on his knees and says " Samantha , get out of here ! Then find the captain and tell him to retreat the army . " Devil begins to punch Luke in the face . Blood spurting everywhere .  
Samantha runs up the entrance . "What will you do ? " devil asked Luke . "I'm going to kill you here and i don't care if i die here ! " stammers Luke . Then from out of no where Luke punches the devils balls . Devil clutches his nuts and he wails in pain . Then Luke right hooks the devil . Devil dodges that and slowly stands up . Luke punches the devils ribs . Devil falls face first to the ground .  
The devil stands up fast and takes out a detonator . "If you move , I'll press the button ! " he said . Luke stands there frozen . The devil jumps on his glider and rises higher and higher into the air . "You lose " The devil said and presses the button . All four walls explode and water comes rushing in from all four sides . The devil glides into the entrance hallway fast before the water can get him .  
Samantha finally reaches the exit and runs out . She begins to feel the ground shake . She begins to run faster . She passes by krum marik and Noah . "Somethings happenin down there ! " krum said . Devil glides out of the entrance . " Fools get the hell out of here now ! " he shouts . Krum marik and Noah begin to run . Samantha finally reached the captain . Just as she reached him the water explodes from the entrance . "Retreat ! " screams the captain . The water begins to swallow up the running demons and robots . Samantha and the captain jump into their blue plane that was about to go into the air . Luke's dead body reaches the waters surface .  
It took and hour for the water to go down . When Samantha saw the ground again , she asked the pilot to go down . Once the plane has landed Samantha jumped off and ran across the field that was full of dad demons , demolished and rusted robots , and wounded robots . Then she saw lukes ripped up and soaked wet shirt . She grabs the shirt and begins to cry . The captain grabs her shoulder . "There is the ocean nearby by , so the water must've taken his body with it . " he said .

Somewhere where there is a forest : The devil and his followers are standing on tree tops staring at the castle-in-the-making . "Our new home ! " the devil said .

On the battlefield : The wounded robots are being picked up and put into the blue planes . The captain has made a cross and stuck it to the ground . Then Samantha puts lukes shirt on the cross . "Goodbye sir , it was my pleasure of serving you ! " the captain said sadly .

Somewhere in the sea : Lukes body reaches the shore of an island . "What's that ? " said a voice . The two hooded figures run up to the dead body . "It's a body " said the second voice . "He's the one we've been waiting for ! " said the first voice . "What do you mean ? " said the second voice . "He's wearing the millennium chain ! " said the first voice .


	15. Chapter 15 : Last defense

Chapter 15 : last defense

The two hooded people drag lukes body to a house that was made of wood and stone . When they entered a dozen or so other people wearing the same cloaks and had their hoods up , stood up and rushed towards the two that dragged the dead body . "Who is this boy ? " a woman said . "We believe he is the chosen one ! " said the first voice . "Are you sure it is him ? " the woman asked . " We hope so cause he has the chain ! " the first voice said .  
" Out of the way " an old voice said . The hooded figures go to 2 sides to make room for one short hooded figure to walk . The figure takes off the hood : it is and old lady . She has gray hair going to her neck . She is very old looking and has a old accent in her voice . The two hooded figures put the dead body on the ground carefully . The old lady walks up to the body and begins to examine it .  
When she was finished examining lukes body she stands up and asks , "Where did you find him ? "  
"Me and Vin were by the sea when we saw something in the water ! When we go there this kid was face down in the water ! We don't know where he came from or what happened ! So we took him here for your advice ! " the hooded figure said .  
The old lady silently stares at the body . "Here's what will do : We're going to take the soul from the chain and revive its body back . Once we're done with it we'll revive the kid . Make sure the kid doesn't decompose . " The old lady said .

In the forest where the devils castle is-in-the-making : Devil and his apprentices are still standing on the tree tops . A light breeze passes by . "Should i do it now or wait a little while longer ? " marik thought to himself .Krum eyes marik cautiously . "Sir we found lukes main base ! " an ogre shouts below . "Great ! Tell the army to attack the base ! " devil shouts back .  
Ten minutes later , the sky gets full of demon-planes . The devil jumps on his glider and follows the demon-planes . Marik jumps off the tree and lands on the ground . Then he runs to the castle . Krum jumps down also and follows marik .

At the battlefield : Almost all the robots were gathered up . Those that were demolished were put into one huge pile. The injured robots were put back into the blue planes . The demons were also put into another pile that was half way burned . The smell was horrible . It smelled like a thousand bodies decomposing at the same time . "Damn were out if fuel " The captain said . "So we are basically stuck here ? " Samantha asked . "For a while , yes ! " captain replied . "I still can't believe that he is actually gone ! I didn't know him that long ! " she said as she was staring at the cross .  
"Captain ! Captain ! " a voice shouts through the captains ear piece . "Whats wrong ? " captain replies . "Our base is under attack ! " The voice replied . The captain takes off the ear piece and microphone and lets it fall to the ground . The distress call continues . Samantha starts to cry as the captain says softly "I'm sorry " . The distress call stops and the buzz noise starts . "Damn you devil ! " captain shouts into the sky .

At lukes base : As the last robots hold their places and die and as the last robot planes fall . The devil stands on top of a destroyed guard bot , all around him the demons stand on other destroyed robots roaring their hearts out and put their flag ( has only the devils face on it ) . "Clean up these god damned metal trashcans and make this our second base ! Let the devils reign begin ! " devil shouts as the roaring gets louder .

Back at the battlefield : Samantha and captain go inside one of the remaining blue planes . The captain goes into the cockpit and grabs the microphone . " We just lost our home base . We have lost a lot of our men today , even our creator . We maybe on the devils list of extermination , but we will never die . We will fight the devil until every single one of us is destroyed . We won't give up on our creators dream ! We are the remaining defense of the world ! For now let's begin our road . Let's just hope that by the time we face the devil our army will get bigger and stronger ! " the captain said and gets off the microphone.


	16. Chapter 16 : Life

Chapter 16 : Life  
"You don't know my life " Marik shouts . There's a clank of metal hitting each other . A throwing knife stabs into a tree . More metal is being heard clanking into each other . "Marik , why do you want to kill him ? " Krum asks angrily . Marik draws out a huge sword from a sheath that was on his back and goes into a aggressive stance . "If i told you , you still wouldn't let me kill him ! " he replied . Marik charges at krum . More loud clanking of metals colliding together . Then marik throws a knife at krums left hand where the weapon was . Krums knife flies out of his hand stabbing into a pine tree . "Now you're defenseless ! " Marik said .  
Mariks flashback : "_**It was ten years ago when i first met the devil . I was still a little boy of age of ten . I lived in a wealthy family . Back then there was no war between god and devil on earth , or so i was told . There was a knock on the door and i opened it . There he was staring at me mysteriously . " **_"**Hello boy ! Is your mother or father home ? "devil asked . Marik nodded and let the devil in . **"That's_** when everything turned upside down ! Ever since i opened the door and let him in " **_**Marik ran into his room to play . Then he began to hear shouts outside his house . When he looked outside he saw mobs of people with torches and gasoline tanks walking to his house . He could hears them shouting "Kill the devil ! Kill the devil ! "  
Back to present : "So , then what happened ? " Krum asked . Marik lowers the sword . "They burned my house down with my parents still in there ! After that i tried to find the devil but instead i found trouble . Until a year of that tragedy ... " marik continued .  
In flashback : Marik wearing a traveling cloak and dirty shorts enters a run-down pub . He sits down next to a person that had a cloak covering his face . Marik eyes the person mysteriously , then takes out a thin blade and points it at the person . "I finally found you ! " Marik said . Devil lifts the cloak of his face . "So , what brought you to find me revenge or is it a death wish ? " he asks . "Revenge ! " marik replies darkly . Devil smirks and says , "How bout you be my right hand and I'll reincarnate your parents . " Marik lowers the blade . " Or " continues devil , " You want to be homeless and have the angry people hunt you down and kill you ? " . Marik puts the blade back into its sheath and begins to think for an answer . "Fine , I'll join you ! " he replies .  
Back to the present : "Ever since then i was with him , but he never reincarnated my parents and I'm tired of waiting after nine years ! " marik finishes . Over head , the demon planes begin to return and so does the devil . "Krum , please get out of my way so i can kill him now ! " marik said . Krum staggers up . "I'm sorry marik but i can't do that ! " Krum replies . "Then forgive me for doing this ! " marik says as he stabs krum in the chest . Krum begins to bleed from the wound and his mouth . Marik puts the blood stained sword back into it's sheath and runs up a tree . When he reached the top of the tree he began to jump across the other trees to follow the devil .  
Krum slides down slowly when Noah stands next to him. "Krum , what happened ? " He asked . "Marik ... it was marik ! " krum replies. Noah tries to pick up krum and disappears in a blink of an eye .  
Marik continues to follow devil without taking his eyes off him . "Devil , you're mine ! " he thought to himself . **


	17. Chapter 17 : Game of chance

Chapter 17 : A game of chance

Near the devils castle : The demons began to march inside the unfinished castle . Devil lands his glider next to the entrance to the castle . Marik jumps on a palm tree . " I should wait for the demons to disappear before i strike . " he thought to himself . Marik jumps off the tree and lands on the ground . Then he walks into the forest and hides himself from view . "This time , darkness shall be my ally . " he mumbles .

In heaven : "Luke ! Luke wake up ! " a voice said . Luke opens his eyes and sees hero in his face . "About time you wake up ! " he said . Luke slowly stands up . "Where am i ? " Luke asked . "You are in heaven ! " Hero replied . Luke looks around and sees white everywhere . He looks at the floor which he was standing on : It was made out of solid clouds .  
"Here , let me show you something ! " hero said . The both of them walked to a white railing . Luke looks down and sees nothing but darkness . "Guess what that is ? " hero asked . Luke shrugs and turns to hero . "That's the entire universe ! It is dark cause we are way too high . "hero explained . "What would happen if i fell over ? " Luke asked . Hero begins to walk away from the railing . "Nothing except you would be falling in darkness for eternity . " he replied .  
Luke looks back down and gulps . "Anyways , it's time for your test ! " Hero said . "What test ? " Luke asked . "The test to see if your worth it ! " hero replied . Luke catches up to hero . "What's the test like ? " Luke asked . "Well , it's different for everybody so i can't tell you exactly what you got to do ! " hero replied . "What did you have to do ? " Luke replied . "I can't tell you that ! " hero replied darkly .  
They stopped at a huge white colored oak double door . Hero pushes the doors open and walks in . Luke follows him .The walls were full of books high as eyes could see . "Jesus , he is here for the test ! " hero replied . Jesus turns around and looks at Luke . "So you must be the famous Luke I've heard about . Hero , you may leave to go back to earth . The summoning has already begun ! " Jesus said . Hero nods and leaves , closing the oak doors behind him . Jesus turns to Luke . "This must be your first time here . Your test is basically a yu-gi-oh card game triple threat duel . I'm pretty sure that you're good at it . "Jesus said . "Who are my opponents ? " Luke asked . "Me and your dark side ! " Jesus replied .  
"OK , " Luke said . "To win you have to either beat me or your dark side . If you beat me then you have chosen the light side . If you beat your dark side then you will travel a path of darkness ! "Jesus instructed . "What happens if i beat you both ? " Luke asked . "I'll answer that when it actually happens ! " Jesus replied . He claps his hands twice and three decks appeared on the table . Another version of Luke also pops up but he looked more like a demon that the real Luke . "Luke choose your deck ! " Jesus ordered . Luke took the deck on the right . The dark side of Luke took the deck on the left . Jesus took the middle deck . " Here is the order , Luke you go first then me then the dark Luke ! " Jesus said . Out of nowhere a bell rings . Three sets of eight thousand points appear with names over them . "OK , lets begin ! " Jesus said . All three of them draw five cards . Luke draws a card . "I put five cards face down and i end my turn ! "Luke said. Jesus draws a card . "I also put five cards face down and end my turn . " He said . Dark Luke draws a card . "I put two cards face down and i play Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode and end my turn . " He said . Luke draws a cards . "I have to pass ! " he said . Jesus draws a card . "I play The Wicked Worm Beast in attack mode and I'll attack your ancient gear soldier ! " Jesus said . Dark likes points drop to seventy-nine thousand points . The wicked worm beast returns to jesus's hand . Dark Luke draws a card . "I play a monster face-down in defense position and end my turn . Luke draws a card . "I have to pass again ! " he said angrily . Jesus takes a card . "I play a monster on the field face-down in defense mode ! I end my turn . " he said .  
Dark Luke takes a card . "I play yellow gadget in attack mode and i activate it's ability !"he said . Dark Luke takes his deck and looks for a card . When he did he put the card in his hand and respectively shuffled his deck . "Then i attack your face-down card . Then i shall end my turn . "Dark Luke said . "Next time any of us activates a card or effect can you please tell us the effect ! " Luke complained . "If that's what you want then yeah sure ! " dark Luke said . Luke draws a card . "Damn , i have to pass again . " Luke said frustratedly . Jesus takes a card . "I play wicked worm beast on the field and I'll attack you Luke . "Jesus said . "Activate swords of revealing light ! None of you can attack me for the next three turns . "Luke said .  
"Excellent Luke , but the game isn't over yet ! " dark Luke said darkly . "I end my turn ! " Jesus said as he was putting wicked worm beast back in his hand . Dark Luke draws a card and smirks . "I activate de-spell which lets me destroy one magic card ! I destroy your swords of revealing lights ! Then i play green gadget and I'll attack your life points ! Then i end my turn ! " dark Luke said . Luke's life points : sixty-four thousand . Jesus life points : eighty thousand . Dark lukes life points : seventy-nine thousand .


	18. Chapter 18 : The game

Chapter 18 : The game

"Don't worry Luke , you can still catch up ! " Jesus said . Luke drew a card . "I activate 'magical mallet ' magic card . I add any number of my cards in my hand to my deck , shuffle it , then draw the same amount of cards i added into my deck !" Luke said . Luke put three of his cards back into his deck , shuffled it and drew three cards . "Then i play one cards face down and end my turn ! " Luke finished .  
Jesus took a card . " I play a monster face-down in defense mode and i end my turn !" Jesus said . Dark Luke drew a card . "I play ' red gadget ' in attack mode . Then i attack lukes points directly ! " dark Luke said . "I activate 'Shield and sword ' magic card ! It switches the attack points with the defense points ! " Luke said . Luke's life points : thirty-two thousand .  
Luke draws a card . "Damn , I'm in trouble !" lukes said in his mind . "I play one card face-down and end my turn ! " Luke said . Jesus took a card . "I shall pass this turn . " Jesus said calmly . Dark Luke took a card . "I tribute 'red gadget ' 'green gadget ' and ' yellow gadget ' so i can summon ' Ancient gear gadjiltron dragon ' in attack mode ! " dark Luke said . "Activate 'Dark Hole ' ! It destroys all monsters on the field ! " Jesus said . "NO ! " dark Luke shouts . Luke draws a card . "Sonofabitch bitch ! I have to pass ! " Luke said angrily . Jesus took a card . "I out one card face-down and a monster face-down in defense mode and I'll end my turn ! " Jesus said . Dark Luke draws a card . "I got to pass . " He said . Luke draws a card . "I have to pass too ! " Luke said . Jesus took a card . "I place a monster face-down in defense mode and I'll end my turn . "Jesus said . Luke draws a card . "Pleas let it be a monster ! " Luke thought to himself . He looks at the card . "Damn it , have to pass . " He said . Jesus took a card . "I play one more monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn ! " Jesus said . Dark Luke draws a card . "I pass ! " He said . Luke draws a card . Then he puts his hand into the deck and shuffles it . "I pass ! " Luke said . Jesus takes a card . "I play 'Giant rat ' in attack mode ! Then i attack dark lukes life points ! " Jesus yells . "Activate 'Enchanted javelin ' ! My points rise instead of falling ! " dark Luke shouts . "I activate 'Mystical space typhoon ' magic card ! I get to select one spell or trap card on the field and destroy it ! I chose your ' Enchanted javelin ' ! " Luke shouts . Dark lukes life points : sixty five thousand .  
Luke draws a new hand of five cards . "Finally some monsters ! I activate a field magic card called 'Mountain ' ! It boosts up dragons / winged beasts / and thunder types by two hundred points . Then i play one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn ! " Luke said . "Now he's in the game ! " Jesus thought to himself . Jesus draws a card. "I play another 'Giant rat ' in attack mode ! Then i end my turn ! " he said . Dark Luke drew a card . "I activate a trap card called ' The spell absorbing life ' which lets me see the face down monsters on jesus's field . If they are effect monsters then i gain four hundred points for every effect monster ! Then i activate another trap card called 'Just desserts ' ! For every monster on the field , Jesus looses five hundred points ! I end my turn ." dark Luke said . Luke life points : Thirty-two thousand . Jesus life points : Fifty-five thousand . Dark lukes life points : Seventy-seven thousand .  
Luke draws a card ."I play a monster called 'Harpies brother ' in attack mode ! Dark Luke , you loose twenty thousand points ! End my turn ! " Luke said . Jesus draws a card . "I tribute three of my monsters so i can summon 'Sphinx teleia ' in attack mode ! I attack Luke's 'Harpies brother ' ! " Jesus said . "I activate a trap card called 'reinforcements ' ! It boosts up my monsters attack by five hundred points ! So both of our monsters are destroyed ! "Luke said . Dark Luke draws a card . "I activate a magic card called 'spiritualism ' ! One of Jesus cards is sent back to his hand . I end my turn ! " dark Luke said .  
Luke draws a card . "'Peacock' attack mode ! I attack one of your Giant rats ! I end my turn ! " Luke said . Jesus took a card . "I play one card face-down and a monster face-down in defense mode ! Then my turn is over !" Jesus said . Dark Luke drew a card . "The tides seemed to have changed ! " Jesus thought . "I have to pass ! " dark Luke said sadly . Luke drew a card . "'Blackland fire dragon ' in attack mode ! It attacks the other giant rat ! Then 'peacock ' attacks your 'gazelle the king of mythical beasts ' "Luke said .  
"Activate 'sakuretsu armor ' trap card ! It destroys your peacock Luke ! " Jesus said . Jesus takes a card ." I activate two magic cards called 'Rush recklessly ' ! Both the cards boost up my 'Gazelle ' and 'Mystic horseman' by seven hundred points . My 'Horseman ' attacks your 'Blackland dragon ' ! Then my ' gazelle ' attacks dark lukes life points ! Then my turn is over ! " Jesus said . Dark Luke draws a card . "I activate a trap card called 'secret barrel ' ! Jesus points fall times two hundred for every card on his field and hand ! Then my turn ends . " Dark Luke said . Luke life points : Twenty-nine thousand . Jesus s life points : twenty-six thousand . Dark Luke life points : Thirty-five thousand .  
Luke draws a card . "'Winged dragon ' attack mode and attack dark lukes life points ! My turn ends ! " Luke said . Jesus draws a card . "'Gazelle' attack lukes 'winged dragon' ! 'Horseman ' attack dark lukes life points directly ! "Jesus said . Dark lukes life-points dropped down to zero . He vanishes into thin air . "Luke now it's between you and me ! "


	19. Chapter 19 : Endgame

Chapter 19 : End-game  
Luke's life points : twenty thousand . Jesus s life points : twenty-six thousand . Luke draws a card . "'Time wizard ' fuse together with 'Baby dragon ' to create 'Thousand dragon ' ! Then i activate a magic card called 'Pot of avarice ' ! I take five monster cards from my graveyard into my deck , shuffle it , then draw two cards . Then i activate another magic card called 'Enemy controller ' ! I can control one monster from your side for one turn ! 'Gazelle' attacks your 'Horseman' . Then my 'Winged dragon ' attacks your face-down monster ! " Luke yells . "I activate its effect ! I t destroys one monster on the field ! I destroy your 'thousand dragon ' ! "Jesus said . "My turn ends ! " Luke said . Jesus draws a card . "I activate 'Mystical space typhoon' to destroy 'mountains ' . Then i activate another magic card called fissure to destroy your 'winged dragon ' ! "Jesus said . "Activate a trap called 'Spell shield type-8 ' to destroy your fissure ."Luke said aggressively . "Then y 'gazelle ' attacks your 'dragon' ! I end my turn " Jesus said . Luke's life points : Twelve thousand . Jesus life points : Twenty-four thousand . Luke draws a card . "I play one card face-down . Then i play 'harpy lady ' in defense mode ! End turn . "Luke said . Jesus draws a card . "I play one card face down and i play 'Giant rat ' in attack mode . 'Gazelle ' attacks your 'harpy lady ' and my 'giant rat ' attacks your face-down monster ! " Jesus said . "You have just lost yourself six hundred points and a monster . "Luke said . Luke draws three cards . "I activate a trap card ' reinforcements ' to boost up my dragons attack my five hundred . Then i activate another trap card called 'Burst breath ' Which destroys all monsters with defense that is equal to or lower that my monsters attack . My turn ends "Luke said .  
Jesus draws a card . "It was a good game Luke , now i activate a magic card called ' ookazi ' which you loose eight hundred points . Then my 'gazelle ' attacks your dragon . Then i play 'bladefly' in attack mode and you loose ."Jesus said . The cards and the table disappear. "Congratulations Luke , you have past the test ! "Jesus said . Luke blinks . "What?"He said . "You passed ! You will walk the road to the light side after your training and when you get back on earth ! " Jesus said .  
"When does my training start ? " Luke asked . "As soon as Hero is done training and back on earth , but right now the both of us should get some rest . It's almost midnight ! " Jesus said . "Whoa , we dueled for six straight hours ? " Luke asked . Jesus laughs and says "Yeah ! Times flies when you're having fun huh ? "

Back on earth : Near the devils unfinished castle : Marik jumps up on the nearest peak of a tree . "It's time for me to settle the score with him ! " He said in his mind . He jumps down , landing on the floor , and dashes inside the castle grounds heading straight for the devils office .


	20. Chapter 20 : It begins

Chapter 20 : "It begins !"

Noah and krum land on the ground . Noah tries to catch his breath . "Sorry to hold you up ! " krum said . "Don't worry about it ! Lucky i noticed you on the ground ! " Noah replied . Krum coughs out blood and holds his blood soaked shirt where marik stabbed him . "Damn you ... marik ! " krum mumbles .  
"Hold on we're almost there ! " Noah said . Krum holds onto Noah tighter . Noah runs and jumps on a tree then runs across towards the castle illuminated against the dark sky .

Samantha opens the door and looks outside . "It sure gets dark and creepy fast around here ! " she said . She walks outside . The captain follows her outside . "What should we do now captain ? " Samantha asked . The captain looks up at the stars . "We wait until we have a strong enough army ! " he replies . "How long will that take ? " Samantha asked again . The captain shrugs and begins to walk inside . "Right now , we should head inside and get some rest ! " captain said . Samantha stands there by herself looking at the ground . Wind blows , making her hair go everywhere . "Luke i need you ! " she wails and begins to cry .

At the castle gates : Noah and krum land on the ground with a loud thump . Noah is now completely out of breath while krum is gripping his bloody wound even tighter . "Medic ! " Noah shouts . It echoes across the castle .  
Ten minutes later , the sounds of rushing feet reaches their ears . The echo grows louder and louder . Somewhere a bomb explodes . Screams of horror and pain echoes all through the castle . The shadows begin to dance as dead bodies begin to drop to the ground . "Holy crap ! "Krum shouts . That must've been mariks trap to slow backup down . " Noah said . "You can let go of me now ! I can handle things here myself ! " krum ordered .  
"Are you sure ? " Noah asked . "Yes , I'll be fine ! Go and protect our lord ! " Krum replied . Noah drops krum to the floor and dashes up the half finished marble staircase .

It gets darker outside . Samantha still stands there like a frozen statue . Thoughts go through her mind . "I've made my decision ! " She thought to herself as she charges down the road with nothing but a knife .  
The captain opens the door . Struck with shock he begins to look everywhere . Then he runs back inside . "Medic , get me a small party of soldiers to accompany me ! " Captain orders .  
Ten minutes later : The captain heads for the road with twenty or so soldiers behind him . "So captain , why are we with you ? " one of the soldiers asked . "Our dead generals girlfriend is probably running to the devil to get revenge ! This is my mission to get her back to safety before she gets into any trouble ! " The captain replied .  
"Shouldn't we have more soldiers than this much ? " another soldier asked . "True but if we have more soldiers with us then we would be slowed down and would be spotted easily ! " captain replied . "We should begin to move now ! We've lost a lot of time ! "  
The group begins to dash to get Samantha back .

Meanwhile in the half-finished castle : Noah reaches the sixth floor without harm . "Better not lower my guard yet ! " he mumbles as he heads for the seventh set of stairs . As he begins to ascend the stairs , it begins to collapse . "Shit ! " He thinks to himself as he runs up the stairs as fast as his feet could take him .  
He jumps onto the seventh floor and looks back down : All the stairs he stepped on has fallen onto the floor below .  
"Man , what luck ! " he said as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead .

Two floors up : Marik reaches the devils room . "That noise ! " He thought . "Someones coming here ! Better finish this off quickly ! "  
He kicks the door open and charges in . Before the devil could raise his head marik stabs him in the heart . "There , that was quick ! Too quick actually ! " He thought again . The devils body disappears . Marik turns around and sees the devil standing behind him .  
"So , you thought you could kill me huh ? My my , it seems your revenge has exploded ! " said devil amusingly . Marik charges at the devil with left and right fists . The devil dodges all of the fists and begins to laugh .  
"My dear marik , you are finished ! " Devil said . Marik turns to the doorway and sees Noah standing there . "Sir , are you alright ? " Noah asked . "Yes , I'm great ! Now if you excuse me marik but i got to take care of something else where ! Hope you'll have fun with Noah here ! " Devil says and disappears .

"So , It was you who triggered that trap on the stairway ! " Marik said . "So i finally get to fight you ! Krum told me everything ! I'm afraid that this is the end of the road for you marik ! " Noah said darkly .  
Marik takes out his two swords that still have dry blood on them . "Krum is still alive then ? " He asked . "Yes , he's downstairs with the medics ! " Noah replied . He also takes out a silver longsword . The two of them begin to move in a circle .  
"Let's get this started then ! " Noah said .


	21. Chapter 21 : Close to death

Chapter 21 : Close to death !

"So , after long years of being together you betray us! " said Noah . "Don't make me laugh ! Haven't you noticed yet ? He has been using us all ! " marik replied .  
Both of them clash with their swords . Noah tries to slash marik but he evades them . Marik tries to stab him but Noah grabs the sword and punches marik in the face . Marik grabs his broken nose that is full of blood . He turns his back towards his enemy .  
Noah tries to charge his sword right through mariks back but marik elbows him to the face . Then marik trips Noah . Noah falls to his butt . Marik tries to stab Noah but Noah rolls over . Marik tries to unstuck the sword . Noah grabs his sword from the ground and charges at marik again . Marik lets go of the stuck sword and blocks Noah attack with the other sword . Then marik pushes Noah away .  
"Damn , you're strong ! " Noah said impressively . Marik looks around quickly . He runs towards the windows . Noah throws the sword at marik . It misses by inches . Marik crashes through the window and disappears . Noah runs to the broken window and looks down . "No one could survive that fall ! " He said to himself . A pair of legs grab Noah by the neck and pull him through the window . The legs let go of him . Noah screams as he falls face first to the ground . Marik crawls back inside through the window . "That dumb-ass , falling for my trick like this . " He said to himself . "Who is a dumb-ass ? " A voice said behind him . Marik turns around to see Noah hanging in the air . Then wings appear from noahs back . "Wings ? " marik asked .  
"You see marik , I'm a half-demon ! " Noah explained . "I see . " Marik said . Marik takes out two smoke balls out of his back pockets . He throws them at Noah and they explodes in noahs face . Then marik runs down the stairs . Noah begins to cough . He flaps his wings to make the smoke go away . "Shit , he disappeared ! " He thought to him self .

"Still no sign of Samantha ? " Captain asked . "No sir ! " The soldiers replied . "Well , keep searching . She has to be around here somewhere ! " Captain said .

Marik runs out of the castle entry way . He hides under a demon-plane . Noah lands a few feet away from marik . "Marik , where are you you damn bastard ! " Noah shouts . Marik doesn't reply . Noah begins to fly again . Marik waits until noahs wings can't be heard anymore . He climbs from under the plane and runs towards the trees . "I can't be seen by him . Better stay in the shadows . " He though to himself .  
An hour passes by . Marik still continues to run in the shadows . Then he notices someone running in his direction . It is Samantha . She notices marik running in her direction . She stops running and takes out a long knife .  
"I don't mean no harm to you ! " Marik said . Samantha doesn't lower the knife down . "Why should i trust you ? " She asked . "Sir , i found her ! " A voice behind Samantha said . Samantha turns around to see the captain and his soldiers running to her . She turns back to marik . "You have no where to run . " She said .  
"Listen to me ! I mean you no harm - " marik said but he gets interrupted . He and the others see Noah flying towards them . Marik runs past Samantha and the others . "Men shoot down that thing ! " The captain orders . A battalion of bullets are fired at Noah . Most of the bullets struck Noah . He screams and turns around . He begins to fly back to the castle when a bullets hit his wings . Noah looses control and crashes into the trees .  
"Thank god you're okay miss ! " the captain said . "I'm sorry for running away ! " Samantha said sadly . "It's OK ma'am ! " one of the soldiers said . "Well men let's head back ! Our mission is complete ! " The captain said .

"Get some medics here and hurry ! He's been shot multiple times ! " Krum said . Noah tries to open his eyes but couldn't . "It's okay Noah ! The medics are coming ! " krum said . "That's great ! "Noah said . Then he passes out .

Heaven : Luke is sitting on a white bed when there is a knock on the door . Jesus comes in . "I got news for you ! Hero is back on earth ! Tomorrow your training begins ! Also your friend is here ! " Jesus said .  
A boy walks into the room . "Michael ! " Luke shouts . "Long time no see , eh Luke ? " Michael asked .


	22. Chapter 22 : Reason why

Chapter 22 : The reason why ...

"Michael ! " Luke shouts . They hug each other like brothers . "It's been a long time hasn't it ? " Michael asked . "Hell yeah it was ! " Luke replied . " I'll let you two talk for a while . " Jesus said as he closed the doors . " So how's things down on earth ? " Michael asked .  
"Great , except that there's some kind of demon who's trying to take over the world . " Luke replied . "So that's whats happening down there . " Michael mumbled to himself. " I have to ask you a question . Why did you give me the millennium chain ? " Luke asked .  
"I gave it to you because i knew you for a long time and when i died , you were there . So that is why i gave it to you ! " Michael replied .  
A distant bell is heard . " I gotta go ! " Michael said . "Why ? " Luke asked . "Some one has just died and came up here and when someone dies there's an orientation that has to happen . " Michael replied . The doors open and Michael walks out of the room . The doors close behind him .  
" So , you decided not to tell him huh ? " Jesus said . " So , you heard us talk . " Michael said . "Why didn't you tell him the truth ? " Jesus asked . " because i don't want him to worry over that chain . He has his own problems with the devil taking over the world . " Michael replied . " He should know about the powers that the chain has ! " Jesus said intensely . " Then let him find out himself ! We are going to be late again want to be scowled again ! " Michael said .

Back on earth : On the remote island : Smoke covers the house . A male comes out of the house : his hair turning colors every second .  
"Hero welcome back to earth ! " the old lady said . "It's good to have my body back " Hero said happily . " We can now begins the first part of the feast ! " the old lady said .  
Inside the blue planes : Robots are being made really fast . Samantha is sleeping deeply , while the captain mumbles stuff to himself .  
Meanwhile , the devils army begins to conquer the northern Africa .  
The next day , lukes training begins .


	23. Chapter 23 : Feast

Chapter 23 : The feast

" Welcome back hero ! " vin shouted in excitement . "Man , am i hungry . " hero said hungrily . Minutes later there was a huge feast going on with lots of booze and lots of delicious looking food that would make anyone full . Hero began to stuff turkey , smashed potatoes , and porridge into his mouth at the same time .  
"burp Man that was delicious ! " hero said after he was done eating . "Did you know that there were bones in the turkey ? " vin asked . " So ? What time is it ? " hero asked . "By the way the moon is right now , it should probably be after midnight . " vin replied .  
The old lady walks up to the two . " I've just got a word from merc . He said that the devil has taken over the norther part of Africa ! " the old lady said . "Why would he wanna capture the Sahara dessert ? There is practically nothing there but sand . " hero said . "He actually taken over Egypt . " The old lady replied .  
"So what are our orders Galexia ? " hero asked . "For now , get some rest . Tomorrow lukes training begins in heaven . I suggest that you should also train more . " the old lady replied .  
Hero and vin nod .

Meanwhile in Egypt : A demon plane lands in a savannah . The stairs pop out and demons with heavy weapons walk out in rows . Then devil walks out of the demon-plane . There's a laboratory not that far away from the landing site . Devil walks into the lab . He walks into the elevator and pushes a button . The elevator goes underground . The elevator stops and devil makes a left turn and walks into the hallway . There he opens a double door and walks through . Swarms of demons are running around everywhere . Devil walks up to the nearest one . "Is he ready ? " he asked . The demon nods . " can you take me to him then ? " he asked . He follows the demon to a glass tank where there is a human body in the ourole water .  
"I want you to take him out now and dress him up . " He ordered the demon . The body turns around and it's Hitler .

Back in the u.s at the castle : Noah is heavily damaged . "Damn bastards ! " He said . "Noah calm down , if we attack them right now , they won't know what hit them . " Krum said . " That's a good idea but you'll have to do it without me ! " Noah said .

The next day in heaven : 7:30 a.m : "Luke wake up ! " a voice said . Luke wakes up slowly then jumps up . "You finally up bro ? " Michael asked . "Barely . " Luke replied . " Hurry up and get ready ! Your training starts . " Michael informed Luke .


	24. Chapter 24 : Determination

Chapter 24 : Determination

The double oak doors open . Luke's walk in and the oak doors close behind him . "Hey , I'm here . " Luke said tiredly . Jesus walks up to Luke . "This is the first part of your training . " he said . Tall grass and a lawn mower appear out of thin air . "Doing yard work ?! " Luke asks .  
"Look at the lawn mower carefully . " Jesus orders . Luke examines the mower carefully . "There's a wheel missing ." he said . "Exactly ! You also have one gas tank too ! The objective of this is determination ! " Jesus explained . "Determination . " Luke recites .  
"This will show me if how much are you determined to do this training and the war . You only get one tank of gas . If you run out of gas , it's over for you . " Jesus explained . "Got it ! " Luke said . He turns a round at tries to start up the mower . "Once you're done , come to see me in gods room . " Jesus said . He leaves the room . The mower comes alive and Luke starts to mow down the grass .  
"This is pretty easy ! " Luke thought to himself . The mower hits a bump . Luke tries to get over bump but the mower gets stuck .

Back on earth on the remote island : Hero , vin and merc are running through the forest with bows a and arrows . Hero hides in the bushes and gets his arrow ready . He lets go of the string . The arrow hits a deer . "Nice shot ! " Merc said amazingly . "You get amazed too easily merc ! " vin said .  
"This should be enough for a bout a week of food for this town . " Hero said . He picks up the deer and puts it over his shoulder . The three of them head back to the little town .  
Near the blue planes : Samantha is kneeling next to a river . She splashes water onto her face and stands up . The captain walks out one of the blue -planes . "Miss , we should move somewhere else before we attract attention . " He said . Samantha nods and heads to the nearest plane . Few minutes later the planes depart .

Meanwhile in the laboratory : "Hitler , i want you to take some of my demons and head to Europe . There i want you to take control of the states . If anyone gets in your way , kill them ! " Devil ordered . Hitler nods and exits the laboratory . "Now I'll head to Asia ! " He mumbles to himself and aborts a demon-plane .

The base that Luke had before devil destroyed it : Marik approaches the ruins of the building that hid the underground station . He searches through the junk until he finds an emergency hatch . He opens it up and a stench reaches his nose . "Gas ? " he asked . He jumps inside the hatch . He lands on a puddle of water and looks around . The base was in total darkness . The desks and all the machines were thrown and destroyed . Pieces of robots and papers lay-ed everywhere . Then something moves up ahead . "Who's there ! " The figure said .

Back in heaven : 10:00 a.m : Luke is sweaty and exhausted . He can barely stand up . "Damn holes ! " He breathes out . He's almost done with the first part of his training .


	25. Chapter 25 : Gods blades

Chapter 25 : Gods blades

12:01 pm : Luke panting really heavily . "There pant finally pant I've finished ! " he said . He begins to slowly move towards the double door when he passes out .  
"Hey Luke wake up ! " a voice said . Luke opens his eyes and sees Michael crouching next to him . "Man , you're really messed up ! " Michael said . Luke tries to sit . "Man how long was i out ? " he asked . "For good 24 hours ! " Michael replied . "What ?? " Luke shouts .  
"But it's all cool man , Jesus will train you . " Michael said .  
Luke stands up . "Where is he now ? " He asked .  
Michael shrugged . "Try gods room . He might be there ! " Michael replied . Luke dashes across the room and out the double doors . "You welcome ! " Michael shouts after him .

Day 2 of training : 12:10 pm : Luke opens the double oak doors and falls into the gods room . God i sitting in his chair reading . Then he closes the book and puts it back in the book case . "If you're looking for Jesus , then he's not here . " God said . "Where is he ? " Luke asked . "I send him on a mission ! " god replied . "Oh , OK . " Luke said disappointingly . "Don't worry Luke , besides i did it on purpose . " God said happily .  
"Why ? " Luke asked . God gets up from his chair . Then he walks across the room and opens up a door . Inside , he takes out a huge box full of dust . He blows off the dust and walks back to his desk and puts the box on the desk . Luke stares at the box with an empty look on his face . God opens the box . Inside are two swords . One has spikes coming out if it . The other is a bluish colored sword with a darker bluish blade . "These two swords have been made by my own hands back when the universe wasn't big like today . " God said .  
"Wow ! " Luke said amusingly . "Yeah , i wanted to use them in battle but i didn't . I want you to have these swords ! They are getting rusty from age and i really want them to be used ! Plus they take up way too much space in my closet ! " god said cheerfully . Luke picks up the swords and begins to examine them . "The one with the spikes is called 'the punish er ' . It powers punish people when you tell it to .  
The bluish one is called ' spiritualism ' . It makes a soul become free from harm and sends them to judgment . "God explained .  
Luke waves them around . "Wow , they are easy to use too ! " He said surprisingly . God chuckles . "You should get some more rest ! When Jesus comes back , I'll make sure that he'll teach you how to fight with swords . "God said . Luke begins to walk out of the room . "Luke , you forgot the sheaths for the swords ! " god said after Luke .  
Luke turns around . God throws the sheaths at Luke . Luke catches them and buts the spiky one into the sheath with the spike in it , and the bluish sword into the dark brown colored sheath . then he crosses them on his back . "I'll call these 'The gods blades of judgment ' ! "Luke yells out . Luke hears god laugh cheerfully through the closed doors


	26. Chapter 26 : Skill

Chapter 26 : Skill

Day 3 of training : 9:10 am

Luke and Jesus approach the grasslands . A light breeze swims through the grass and Luke takes out gods blades .  
"The reason we are here today is for me to teach you some basic skills of sword fighting . " Jesus explained.

Jesus takes out his own sword . "The objective is to find me within 24 hours ! This will also test your determination and how far will you try to find me ! Once you find me you must defeat me ! " he said . Luke nods . "It begins ...Now ! " Jesus said and disappeared . Luke looks around the grassland .  
"The best thing for me to do right now is to stay calm and make him come to me ! " He though to himself .

Back on earth : On the remote island : Hero walks into the house . "Did you call for me galaxia ? " Hero asked . "Want you to take vin and merc and head to the northern Africa ! " galaxia ordered . "Yes ma'am ! " Hero said and leaves the house . He notices vin and merc waiting for him with swords attached to their belts . "I'm guessing that she has already informed you two too . " Hero said .  
"The boat is ready hero for our departure . All the stuff that we'll need is already on board . " Merc informed hero . "Okay ,then let's go . "Hero ordered .

At the destroyed base : "Who are you ? " Marik asked . " I'm Aaron , the servant of Luke . " The person hidden in the shadows replied . "Do you know where he is ? " Marik replied . "He never came back after the last battle ! " Aaron replied .  
"So , what happened here ? " Marik asked looking around the room . "Devil and his demons destroyed this place ! " Aaron replied . "Do you know where he is now ? " marik asked. "I heard him say that he was going to norther Africa ! " Aaron replied . Marik turns around and walks back out the hatch .

Near the great walls of china : The demon-plane lands . The devil walks out of the plane . "Take out the brain leeches ! " He orders . A gate opens on all four sides of the demon-plane . Worms with tiny legs begin to scatter out into the fields and across the wall . "Second task complete ! Now to the south America ! " He announces . He walks back into the demon-plane . The plane soars into the sky and flies to south America .

Back in heaven : 19 hours into the second training . "I wonder if he's still up ? " Jesus asked himself . He opens the door . "That stupid idiot , he left himself wide open sleeping like that in the open ! " Jesus thought to himself . He feels a poke in his back . He turns around to see Luke standing there . "Found you ! " Luke said .


	27. Chapter 27 : Battle

Chapter 27 : Battle !!

"How stupid of me ! To look in your room ! " Jesus said . "Lucky that I've figured this out in time ! " Luke said . "So Luke , how did you make that clone lying in bed ? " Jesus asked . " Pillows and a picture of myself . " Luke explained . Jesus chuckled . "Well , let's finish this last part of your training ; Beat me in a sword fight . You think you're up to it ? " He asked . "Bring it ! " Luke orders as he grips gods blades tightly .  
Jesus strikes first . He tries to slash him but Luke blocks the sword with the punish er . Then , Luke tries to stab Jesus with the spiritualism . Jesus duck and spins around . He tries to stab Luke but Luke blocks again with the punish er . Then Luke thrusts the spiritualism into Jesus but it only catches jesus's shirt and through the white wall .  
"You're stuck . Looks like i won . " Luke said . Jesus rips the shirt and takes it off . Then he tries to stab Luke but Luke blocks with both his swords . Jesus kicks Luke in the guts to get his sword free . Luke takes a few steps back clutching his gut . Then Jesus raises his sword . "Game over Luke . " He says .  
Luke grabs the punish er and thrusts it into jesus's arm . Jesus screams in pain and looses his grip on the sword . The sword falls to the ground . Jesus tries to reach it with his other hand but the sword is out of reach . "I won Jesus ! " Luke said happily .  
Jesus looks at Luke and grins . "Your training is now complete ! I will tell god that it's time for you to go back to earth . For now , you should rest . A great big war begins on earth and it's up to you to end it . " He said . Luke collapses on his bed .  
Jesus tells god everything that happened during his training . "Good job training him Jesus . Now , can you please bring him here ? " God asked . "Jesus nods and leaves gods room .  
Few minutes later : Jesus drags Luke into gods room . Luke rubs his eyes and Jesus pushes him next to the desk . " Luke , earth is in pearl ! Devil has recreated Hitler . " god informed Luke . Luke's eyes widen . "What ! Hitler is back !! " He shouted angrily . "Now now , I'm not finished yet . Devil send out brain leeches all over china and now more than 3 million Chinese people are under devils command . Also , devil is in south Africa trying to make a civil war in every country down there , and his followers have destroyed your base and has began to take over north America . " God continued to inform Luke .  
"So what happened to Samantha and others ? " Luke asked . "They are still alive but on the run from devils followers . They still believe that you will come back to them ! " God said . Luke sighed of relief .  
"Tomorrow , i will sent you back to earth on an unknown island where hero and my followers live . From there it is up to you to find your way back to Samantha . For now get some rest . A long battle awaits you ! " God said . Luke collapses on the ground sound asleep .


	28. Chapter 28 : Journey back to earth

Chapter 28 : The journey back to earth !

Next morning : "Luke wake up ! It's time for you to leave heaven ! " Michael said . "Give me five more minutes . " Luke said grumpily . Michael grabs the mattress and throws it over the side of the bed making Luke fall to the ground . "What the hell man ! " Luke shouts .  
"I told you to get up ! " Michael shouts back . "Yeah yeah yeah . " Luke said . The double doors close right behind them as they walk to the bridge that goes over the universe . "I guess it's going to be a while till we see each other again . " Luke said . "Yeah , I'll be watching from up here . If you die again I'm going to beat you up . " Michael warned . Luke grins . They finally arrive at the bridge . Jesus and god were awaiting lukes arrival . "Luke , it's time to go back to earth . " Jesus informed . "Why are we here ? " Luke asked .  
Jesus points down below the bridge . Luke looks over the edge . "It's got bigger since last time I saw the universe ! " Luke said . "It keeps on growing forever and ever . " God informed . "I still don't get why we're here ! " Luke said as he scratched his head . "You're going to jump off the ledge and light speed your way back to earth . "Jesus said . "I GOT TO DO WHAT !! "

Back on earth : In South America : Devil walks near a demon-plane .  
"Time to visit the friends in the north ! "He said as he begins to laugh maliciously. Then he walks into the demon-plane . The plane begins to rise into the air .  
Near devils castle : Krum reaches the landing where Samantha and others were . "What the fuck ! They left ! Noah's going to be pissed at this ! " He said to himself . He puts the sword back into its sheath that is tied to his spiky belt and turns around . He begins to walk back into the castle disappointingly .  
At the shores in north Africa . Hero , vin and merc finally reach land . "Now where do we go ? " Merc asked . "Into the jungle up ahead ! " Hero pointed . They begin to walk into the dense jungle .

Back in heaven : "Oh no ! I'm not jumping down there and die ! " Luke shouts disobediently . "You won't die ! You're a spirit right now ! " Jesus said convincingly . "I don't care ! I'm not jumping ! " Luke shouts . "Michael ! " God shouts . Michael grabs Luke by the hips and tries to toss Luke across the edge . Luke grabs a nearby pole and holds on tightly . "You ain't going to make me go across the ledge ! " Luke shouted . "Jesus go and help Michael ! " God orders Jesus . Michael grabs the left leg and Jesus grabs the right leg . Both of them try to throw Luke off the ledge but Luke holds tightly to the pole .  
About 10 minutes later : Jesus and Michael are tired . Luke is still holding tightly to the pole which bended a little . "I guess I have to do all the work ! " God mumbled to himself . He walks up to Luke and with just one flick of his index finger he send Luke flying into the universe . Luke screams follow back to heaven . "That was too rude ! " Jesus said . "He made too much ruckus ! " God said as he sighed . As Luke flies in a speed of light across the universe he continues to scream.  
He continues to pass by unknown galaxies and giant stars . Then he finally reaches the milky way and into the planet system . He passes by Pluto . He almost crashed into Jupiter cause of Jupiter gravity . Then he takes a good look at mars . Finally the earths gravity sucks him in . Before he knew where he was , his soul was back in his body .


End file.
